Blood Doesn't Make You Family
by Chargedlion
Summary: Blood doesn't make you family, love does. Kara lost her planet at a young age, which made a sizable hole in her heart. Luckily for her, she got adopted by the Danvers and gained a sister, Alex Danvers, who helped with making her whole again. One-Shots all based around the relationship of the Danvers Sisters. Requests welcome. (Rating changed)
1. I'm Fine

**Because I really like doing these, and the community seems to like that I'm adding to the Danvers Sisters archives, I decided to make a compilation of one-shots! I'm still taking requests if you'd like to send them in, but do keep in mind that I have only watched Season one and YouTube clips of the other seasons at this point. Thanks for reading :)**

xxx

Stories I'm already working on:

Sick Alex

Kara gets shot with a kyptonite bullet

Kara can't save everyone

xxx

When Kara blows out her powers, Alex offers to stay with her until her powers come back. But when Alex is needed at the DEO and Supergirl is down for the count, Alex has to leave on her own. After being gone for far too long, she comes back beaten and bruised. Now Kara wants to take care of her for a change.

xxx

Alex pulled Kara into her apartment by her wrist, Kara not even attempting to resist. "Kara, would it kill you NOT to solar flare in every major battle?"

Kara grinned at her older sister. "Oh, you're so welcome for saving the city _again_."

Alex sighed heavily. "And I'm proud of you. Really, I am. I just... I don't want to see you get hurt..."

Kara looked down at the floor for a few seconds, then back into her sister's eyes. "Hey, do you know what I want right now?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Pizza? Potstickers? Both?"

Kara shook her head. "No. Well, yes, but not right now. What I _really_ want, is a hug from my favorite sister in the universe."

Alex's laughed a little. "Kara, I'm your _only_ sister."

"All the more reason for you to be my favorite," Kara fondly replied, hugging her sister without waiting for a response.

Alex pressed a quick kiss to Kara's temple and hugged her back. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Can't get rid of me that easy," Kara whispered as she hugged her a little tighter. The only real advantage in Kara's book for temporarily losing her powers was not having to hold back when she hugged her sister.

Alex buried her nose into Kara's hair and took a deep breath. "I love you."

Kara grinned. "I know." She stepped back from her. "I love you too. More than anything."

Alex smiled a little, but it faded when her phone started to ring. She took her phone out of her pocket and put it to her ear. "Danvers."

Kara didn't need enhanced hearing to know it was the DEO.

"But-" Alex shut her mouth when the person on the other end interrupted her. "Yes, Sir." She then ended the call and slipped her phone into her back pocket. "That... was the DEO. They need me in the field."

"What hap-"

"No, you can't be Supergirl right now. Right now, you are Kara Danvers, and I need you here, where you're safe. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Alex was firm with her words, but her expression remained soft.

Kara nodded once. "Okay... Be careful."

"I will. And I'll be back before you know it." Alex reached down to squeeze Kara's hand, then walked out the door.

xxx

Alex was not back before Kara knew it. As a matter of fact, Kara though Alex would have been back two _hours_ ago.

Kara was starting to get scared for her sister's safety when Alex walked in the front door. Well, limped through the front door.

"Alex!"

Alex smiled weakly. "Hey, Kara. Sorry I'm late."

"What... Alex, what happened?" Kara asked, stepping forward to hold Alex's face in her hands.

Alex flinched away. "Oh, you know, the usual. I'm okay."

"Don't. Lie. To. Me," Kara persisted through clenched teeth.

Alex stared at her for a moment, then dropped her usual posture. "Okay... Look, I'm fine, everything's fine, we got the bad guy, we won. I just got a little banged up in the process."

"A little?" Kara questioned, gesturing to Alex in general. "Are you sure?"

Alex bowed her head a little. "Hey... I thought I was the big sister."

"Uh, I'm actually older than you. It's not my fault my pod got knocked off course," Kara argued, but then realized that Alex was just trying to distract her. "You know what? It doesn't matter. Sit down, Alex."

"Kara-"

"No, Alex!" Kara yelled. "You are _not_ okay! Now stop lying and just sit on the couch for gosh sake!"

Even one who was currently powerless, Alex knew not to test an alien. Alex took a seat on the couch and looked up at Kara. "There. Now what?"

Kara sat next to her. "Now, tell me the truth. Where does it hurt?"

"... Tell you what, I'll let you help me, but only after I take a shower and change my clothes."

Kara opened her mouth but was cut off by her independent older sister

"_I_ am very capable of taking a shower without falling over, thank you very much."

Kara nodded once. "Okay. You go do that. Don't take too long."

Alex smiled a crooked smile. "Okay, _Mom_."

xxx

When Alex came back into the living room, her hair was still wet and she was wearing a tank top and sweatpants. "Alright, Kar, what are you-"

Kara jumped out from seemingly nowhere and gave her a tight hug.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?!" Alex complained as she jerked out of Kara's grip.

"Aha, I knew you were hiding something! And..." Kara trailed off as she looked at her now sleeveless older sister. "Your arms... Geez, did they made you crawl under barbed wire or something?"

"Um... no?"

Kara huffed and bowed her head. "If only my powers didn't drain... I could've protected you..."

"Hey, no, don't blame yourself. I've been doing this for a long time, I can take it," Alex reminded her, lifting her chin back up.

Kara shook her head a little, remembering how Alex had kept her real job a secret for a long time. "Just... let me take care of you? You have taken care of me so many times, and I'd like to return the favor."

Alex crossed her arms and smiled fondly. "Alright then, Kara Danvers, do what you must. Even though I must tell you, I've already been checked out at the DEO and they gave me the go-ahead to go back home."

Kara playfully got into her superhero pose. "But you haven't gotten an evaluation from Supergirl!"

Alex laughed and poked Kara's forehead. "You're telling me that Kara Danvers knows Supergirl? How soon can she get here?"

"Allllexxx, come on!"

Alex scrunched her nose and patted her on the shoulder. "I'm just teasing. Now, what do you want me to do, doc'?"

Kara lightly pushed her away. "Just go sit down and I'll get you some ice."

"Ice?"

Kara pointed to the couch. "_Sit_. And yes, for your black eye."

Alex sat down and crossed her arms. "I don't _get_ black eyes, Zor-El."

Kara shook her head and went to get ice anyway. "Then you seriously need to work on you're make-up skills."

"Hey!"

When Kara came back she sat next to her older sister, completely ignoring her earlier outburst. "Close your left eye." Alex did as she was told, but before Kara pressed the ice to it she gently traced under Alex's bottom eyelid.

Alex allowed herself to flinch now that she was safe with Kara and not with the rest of the fearless DEO agents. "Okay, fine, you got me... I got hit, but just to let you know I hit him back _harder_."

Kara shook her head disapprovingly, but still leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her closed eyelid. "I'm sure you did."

Alex smiled a little when Kara pressed the cool icepack to her eye, dulling the pain she had been ignoring since she first got hit. "Thank you. But you really don't have to do this."

"You've helped me ever since I got to Earth. It's only fair that I finally return the favor."

Alex shook her head and laughed a little. "No, I meant that you didn't need to hold the ice-pack for me. I got it, Kar."

Kara allowed Alex to take the ice from her, blushing. "Oh... Right, sorry."

Alex laughed, tossed the ice on the table, and pulled her adoptive sister into an embrace, both of them falling against the arm of the couch.

"Ah! Alex! But you're hurt!" Kara complained as she tried to squirm away, but Alex wouldn't let her go.

"No talking, just hugging," Alex whispered, tightening her grip around her waist.

"But-"

"Ugh, you talk too much," Alex complained. "The most you could do to help me right now is to hug me back. Come on, Kara, please?"

Kara gave in and let the tension in her shoulders go. "Fine. Gosh, you're so needy."

"Now you know how I felt when we were younger."

"Hey!"

Alex nuzzled Kara and grinned. "Love you."


	2. Pain

**The original request I got (from a guest, so thank you, wish I could thank you personally) was to write a story in which Alex tries to kill herself and Kara saves her, but I couldn't think of a legit reason why Alex would seriously commit suicide while still being accurate to her character. So, I decided to change it a bit to where Alex is an ex-cutter because she used to not be able to feel anything. Kara didn't know, at least, until now. I hope this is a good compromise. So, if you are triggered by self-harm, I suggest you do not read this one. Thanks for reading and please, tell me what you think! I like getting reviews :)**

xxx

Stories I'm already working on:

Sick Alex

Alternate red kryptonite ending

Kara gets shot with a kryptonite bullet

Kara almost dies

Kara can't save everyone

xxx

Alex Danvers didn't exactly live the average life. She worked for an agency that technically didn't even exist, her younger sister was an alien who happens to be the cousin of Superman, and she was trained specially in hand to hand combat. No, Alex Danvers wasn't like most girls. Her life had been full of sorrow and pain. Pain was almost a relief back then because at least it meant she felt _something_. Her old coping mechanisms have been kept under wraps when she got recruited into the DEO, and she told no one. Until someone finally noticed a few old scars and started asking questions.

xxx

It was sister night. It happened almost every Friday and it was one of the times nowadays that the Danvers Sisters got to hang out away from all of the chaos. They were in the middle of watching Homeland when Kara started to get antsy.

Alex knew what it meant, so she kissed Kara on the temple and adjust so that Kara's head was on her lap. She then started combing her fingers through her younger sister's hair, knowing how much it calmed her down. Alex knew her sister better than anyone. It was she, herself, that was looked at as the mystery.

Kara hummed and closed her eyes, soaking in the attention she was getting, not realizing how much she was craving it.

Alex smiled fondly and gave Kara a light head scratch. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Kara nodded a little, then took Alex's other hand and kissed the palm of it. "You're comfy."

Alex playfully tapped Kara on the nose. "That's high praise, coming from you."

Kara squeezed Alex's hand then dropped it. "I like this; hanging out with you. It's nice."

"Kara, we hang out all the time."

"Not like this. And being at the DEO doesn't count. That's work, it's not exactly "hanging out"."

At this point, Homeland no longer mattered to Alex. "C'mere." Alex made Kara sit up and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

Kara hugged her back wholeheartedly, but her heart sank afterward. They needed to talk. "How long?"

"What?" Alex softly asked, dreading Kara's response.

"Your wrist. How long have they been there?"

Alex swallowed and tried to play dumb. "My wrists gave been there since I was born, dork."

Kara let go of her and leaned back. "The scars, _Alex_. I know you know what I'm talking about."

Alex bowed her head. "It's not recent..."

"Alex." Kara took Alex's arm and carefully rolled up her sleeve. She didn't understand how she never noticed it before; the fine white lines going across Alex's wrist in awkward angles.

Alex had been telling the truth. She hadn't done it in a while. The lines were mostly faded, but if you looked closely, sure enough, they were right there; the marks of self-harm.

"_How_. _Long_?"

"A few years. It's been a few years. I haven't done it since I've become a DEO agent," Alex admitted with wary eye contact.

Kara was silent. Silent Kara was terrifying.

"Please say something, Kara," Alex practically begged. "I was an idiot back then, but I never wanted to hurt you!

Kara still said nothing.

Alex bit her lip. Hard. "Please..."

"Why? Why did you think that hurting yourself would change anything?"

Kara's words hurt almost worse than getting stabbed, which said a lot given the subject of the conversation. "I don't know... It just hurt, a lot, to the point where I felt nothing at all... I wanted to feel again... I didn't..." Alex was cut off my herself choking on sobs. "I'm... so... sorry... Ka-ra..."

Kara let her older sister cry it out for a little bit, knowing that she needed it. Although she was still upset, she loved her older sister more than words could describe. Kara eventually took Alex by the arm, lifted it to her mouth, and tenderly kissed the most visible scar. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've helped you."

Alex all but fell into Kara's arms as she continued to cry. God, she hated crying. "I blamed you for Dad's death... if you didn't come to Earth he might still be alive..."

Kara gently held the back of Alex's head and let out a soft sigh. "Do you still blame me...? I'd understand if you did..."

Alex shook her head and clung to her sister tighter. "No. Kara, I'm sorry for being so mean to you at first... You're one of the best things to ever happen to me..."

"Shh, it's okay, 'lex. I've got you," Kara whispered into her hair with a reassuring kiss to the side of her head. "I love you. I just wish you would've told me sooner..."

"I know, I know..." Alex sniffed and buried her face into Kara's hair. "I should've, I just... didn't know how." The sisters were silent for a little while, neither making an attempt to break their hug. It was quiet until Alex realized something. "How long have you known? When did you see the marks?"

"At the DEO, after we were done training. You often wear long sleeves, but you weren't then. I saw something, but I didn't want my assumptions to be true. I didn't know for sure until a few minutes ago."

"When?"

Kara dropped her arms from around Alex and took her hand. "I kissed your palm... I saw it then. I don't know how I never saw it before..."

"Kara..."

Kara let go of her hand and reached up to tuck loose hair behind Alex's ear. "Hey. I need you to promise me something."

Alex leaned into her touch and nodded. "Anything."

"Promise me... you won't do it again. Look me in the eyes, and tell me you will never hurt yourself on purpose again."

Alex did exactly as she was told. "I promise I will never hurt myself on purpose again."

Kara smiled for the first time since they started this heavy conversation. "Good. I want what's best for you, Alex. You may be older than me on this earth, but if it weren't for the phantom zone, I would be older."

Alex laughed a little. "Okay, _Mom_. ... Are we gonna be okay?"

Kara gently squeezed Alex's shoulder. 'Yeah. We'll be okay."


	3. Cuddle Me Better

**based on a Kara/Mon-el scene in 2x14, but with Alex and there's no Winn interruption. The plot up to your own interpretation. Sorry, I know this wasn't on the prompt list, but this one just kind of... happened. Either way, I hope you enjoyed, and if you have any prompts you want to see, send it my way and you might just see your prompt be in this one-shot collection :)**

**xxx**

Stories I'm already working on:

Sick Alex

Alternate red kryptonite ending

Kara gets shot with a kryptonite bullet

Kara almost dies

Kara can't save everyone

xxx

"Kara." Alex was standing outside Kara's apartment, standing close by the door to talk quietly as it was late and she also didn't want to expose Kara's identity. "I know I'm not the one with X-ray vision, but I'm also your big sister so I know you're in there."

"Leave me alone."

Alex sighed. "I know you're having a hard time right now, but please don't push me away. I just want to help."

"Go away, Alex!"

Alex touched her forehead to Kara's door. "Hey. I've got you, okay? No matter what happens, you'll always have me." Silence. "Come on, Kara, talk to me." She stayed there for a few more seconds, and when she still got no response, she stood up straight and started to walk away, feeling a little dejected.

"... The door is unlocked."

Alex stopped in her tracks, looked back at Kara's apartment, and mentally face-palmed. _'How did I forget to try the door knob?!'_ Shaking her head, she walked back over and open the front door. "Kara?"

Kara peeked out from under her bright blue blanket. "Hi..."

Alex knelt down in front of the couch so it would be easier to get Kara to look at her. "Hi. How are you doing?"

"Not good," Kara admitted, averting her gaze.

Alex patted Kara's knee and smiled a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay. Do you need anything?"

Kara tensed up and tried to pull the blanket back over her head.

Alex quickly grabbed the edge of the blanket before Kara could shut down again. "Hey, hey, don't hide, it's okay. I'm here."

Kara finally looked her in the eyes, her own eyes watering. "Stop telling me it's okay, It is _not_ okay..."

Alex reached out and carefully cupped the side of Kara's face, brushing a tear away that Kara didn't notice had fallen. "I've got you."

"Alex...," Kara whimpered, leaning into her touch. "Don't leave me..."

Alex started smoothing out Kara's hair in a loving matter. "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry."

"Please stay..."

Alex swallowed, realizing how much Kara needed care right now, despite the earlier denial. She stood up, sat sideways next to her on the couch, then tugged Kara's blanket closer to herself. "C'mere."

Without even thinking, Kara leaned over and all but fell into Alex's chest. "Can you just hold me forever?"

Alex breathed out and nodded a little. "As long as you want." She raised her arms and embraced her younger sister, protecting her from the world and everything beyond that. Kara may be a superhero, but Alex would always be her big sister. "It's alright. Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

Kara took a deep breath as she snuggled a little closer to Alex. "For you to still be here when I wake up in the morning?"

Alex ran her hand down Kara's back. "Hey." Kara looked up at her, so Alex took the opportunity to wipe away the rest of Kara's tears. "I'll be there. Promise." Kara tilted her head down and Alex kissed her on the forehead and give her another comforting squeeze. "I'm here."

Kara relaxed into her touch and tucked her head under her chin. "Thank you..."

"Anytime." Alex reached up and started stroking Kara's hair and simply listened to her sister breathe. When she knew for certain that she was asleep, she kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Goodnight, Kara. I love you."

xxx

Kara woke up on the couch, her vision blurry and her sense of direction was off._ 'Where am I?'_ She lifted her head up and that's when she realized Alex wasn't there anymore. "'lex?" She spoke quietly, so there was no response.

Alex was only in the kitchen, her back turned as she was making breakfast, not realizing that Kara was awake and looking for her. A soft cry, however, was enough for Alex to go check on her. "Kara?"

Kara jerked her head over and her senses finally fixed themselves. The smell of pancakes and bacon filled her nose and Alex's concerned expression only made her more emotional. "Alex... you stayed..."

Alex walked over and kneeled in front of the blonde. "Of course I stayed. I promised, remember?"

Kara nodded but couldn't stop tears from streaming down her face. "I-I remember..."

Alex squeezed Kara's hand, then pointed over at the stove. "Look, I was making breakfast for us. I'm sorry I didn't hear you get up. I would never leave you."

"S-sorry, I don't know why I cr-crying...," Kara apologized, bowing her head in embarrassment. "I don't feel like Supergirl right now..."

Alex looked at the stove again, then gave Kara a sympathetic look. "Tell you what, let me get the food off the stove so it doesn't burn, then, while it cools off, I'll come and cuddle with you again. Does that sound good?"

Kara hesitated for a moment, not wanting to seem needy, then nodded. "Only if you're willing."

Alex smiled a little. "Of course I am."

When Alex walked away to finish breakfast, Kara kept her eyes trained on her the whole time.

Alex could sense what she was doing, so she called over her shoulder, "It's okay, I'm not leaving."

Kara looked down at the floor. "Right..."

Alex shook her head, then carefully plated their food and walked back over to her sister. "Hey, scoot over."

Kara did as she was told, and when Alex sat down she immediately put her head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry... This is so childish and selfish, I-I don't know what's wrong with me..."

"No, no, you're okay," Alex reassured, resting her cheek on top of her head. "This is what you want, so this is what I will give you, no questions asked."

Kara sighed. "I really don't deserve you..."

"Yes, you do, Kar. You deserve the world."

Kara leaned up and kissed Alex on the cheek. "Thanks for... Well, you know."

Alex smiled. "Whatever you want. Now, I hope you're hungry, 'cause I just made you the best breakfast ever."

Kara laughed for the first time in a long time. "You dork... You know me, I'm always hungry."

Alex nuzzled into her hair and smiled wider. "Welcome back, Supergirl."


	4. Taking A Sick Day

Do you guys like the hurt/comfort stories, or the light-hearted ones? For me, it's easier to write hurt/comfort, but if you'd like more light-hearted ones, let me know and I'll try and get some out while we wait for Season 5.

xxx

Request by a guest.

xxx

Stories I'm already working on:

Alternate red kryptonite ending

Kara gets shot with a kryptonite bullet

Kara almost dies

Kara can't save everyone

xxx

"Agents don't have time to get sick, Kara," Alex stated in a matter of factly tone. "Besides, even if I was sick, I really don't need my little sister taking care of me."

Kara held Alex out by the shoulders, Alex's eyes looking everywhere but at her. "You always took care of me since I came to earth, even when you didn't want to; even when you were going through some hard times. Now, I want to help you."

"Really, Kara, I'm fine. I appreciate your concern, but I've got this handled," Alex reassured, stepping away from her sister. She must've stepped back too quickly, however, because a wave of dizziness hit her and she would've fallen if it weren't for Kara.

"Hey." Kara wrapped one arm around Alex's waist and held her cheek with her other hand. "You're not okay. Let. Me. Help. You."

Alex opened her mouth to argue, but it closed again when Kara started gently rubbing her back. The dizziness hit her again and she dropped her forehead onto Kara's shoulder.

Kara moved the hand that was on Alex's cheek to the back of Alex's neck, then buried her nose into her hair. "You're burning up..."

Alex gave up and groaned lethargically. "I don't know how you're going to help, Kar... You don't even understand human sickness..."

Kara smiled and nuzzled her a little. "Don't worry, I've seen it done enough to know the basics. I can take care of you."

"But what about Supergirl?"

"Well, if my memory serves me correctly, I became Supergirl to save you," Kara reminded her older sister. "So if Kara Danvers could do something to help, Kara Danvers is going to do it."

Alex laughed softly. "Kara Danvers needs to stop referring to herself in the third-person."

Kara giggled in return. "Kara Danvers will not."

Alex shook her head. "You're a dork..."

Kara playfully kissed Alex's ear then let her go. "Got that right. Now, come on, let's go sit down." She reached for Alex's hand and led her over to the couch. "Lie down."

"Kara-"

"Just do it! ... Please?"

Alex held her arms up in truce, then proceeded to slowly lie back onto the couch. "Satisfied?"

Kara kneeled down beside her and rested the back of her hand to Alex's forehead. "You have a fever."

"Well aren't you just so observant."

Kara stuck her tongue out at her. "You suck. I'm just trying to help. Hold on, I'll get a blanket and some water for you."

As Kara left the room in search of a blanket, Alex watched her with a fond smile on her face. Sure, she could take care of herself, but having her younger sister there to be overly protective made her feel so loved that she didn't have the heart to tell her no.

"Okay, I've got a glass of water and a blanket," Kara announced when she came back and saw her sister in the same place she had left her.

"Thanks," Alex whispered, her throat no longer allowing her to talk much louder.

Kara nodded once and set the glass down on the coffee table. "Here, let me help you up."

Alex allowed Kara to help her sit up, then Kara handed her the water. She lifted the glass to her mouth as Kara stood by to make sure she didn't drop it. "Hey, Kara I can hold a glass without you staring at me."

"Right, right, sorry," Kara apologized, taking a step back.

Alex waved her off after she set the glass back down. "It's okay, I know you're just worried about me."

Kara sat beside her and Alex immediately leaned into her neck. Kara smiled a little, then asked, "Are you cold?"

Alex shook her head and buried a little closer. "I just feel so... ugh..."

Kara giggled and rested her chin on top of Alex's head. "Oh, my least favorite emotion."

Alex focused her attention on her sister's even breathing, rather than her pounding headache. She felt so safe, but she would never admit that to Kara's face. She was the big sister; the one who wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything. But her younger sister was a superhero, something she would never be able to compete with. Alex shook her head to clear away the bad thoughts but doing that only made her head hurt more. "Ow..."

"You okay?"

Alex leaned back and held her forehead in her hands. "Head... hurts..."

Kara ran her fingers through Alex's hair before she stood up. "Hold on."

Before Alex could even lift her head up Kara was already back and holding something. "What's that?"

"It's for your headache," Kara responded, handing her the glass of water again along with a small pill bottle. "You only need to take one."

Alex took both objects from Kara, smiled her appreciation, the took one of the pills Kara had brought her.

As soon as Alex set the water back down, Kara stepped forward and asked, "Do you want to sleep on the couch or in bed?"

"Bed...," Alex whispered, her eyes already starting to close.

"Okay. Lie down."

"But I-"

"I know what you said. Lie down, Alex."

Alex raised an eyebrow but still did as she was told.

When Alex was settled, Kara gently picked her sister up bridal-style and carried into the bedroom.

Alex was far too tired to care at that point. She trusted Kara with her life, and not just because she had super strength.

Kara smiled at her sleepy sister in her arms. Anytime she saw Alex, not in her usual tough and stoic state, it made her want to hug her and never let go. "You're so cute..."

Alex slowly opened her eyes when Kara set her down on the bed and squinted at her. "If this were any other situation I would've retaliated... but I'm too tired to care right now..."

Kara laughed and brushed Alex's hair out of her eyes. "Do you need anything else?"

Alex allowed her eyes to close again. "C'mere. You're warm and I'm cold and sick."

Kara leaned down to kiss Alex's slightly sweaty forehead, then crawled into bed with her. "You're lucky I can't get sick."

Alex tucked her head under Kara's chin. "No, _you're_ lucky you can't get sick. Jealous..."

Kara wrapped her arms around her sister and squeezed her middle. "Sorry... Are you sure you're okay."

"Just so... tired...," Alex whispered, drawing even closer.

"You can sleep. Sleep well, Alex, love you."

Alex mumbled something that sounded like "love you too" then Kara immediately heard Alex's heartbeat slow down.

Kara breathed out and closed her eyes as well. "I hope you feel better soon... the DEO needs their best agent..."


	5. Sensitive Ears and Exploded Planets

**Have you seen the new Supergirl season 5 trailer? All I have to say is... wow, we are in for a ride. Also, I'd just like to thank you guys for giving this story a chance! The support has been amazing, I'm very glad to have started this. If you have any requests, feel free to leave them. Hope you enjoy this impromptu chapter!**

**-Chargedlion**

xxx

Stories I'm already working on:

Alternate red kryptonite ending

Kara gets shot with a kryptonite bullet

Kara almost dies

Kara can't save everyone

xxx

Kara _hated_ loud noises. Her heightened hearing on earth didn't exactly help. So when a storm came along, bringing memories of her lost planet with it, Kara needed someone to run to make the pain go away.

xxx

Alex perked up as the sound of distant thunder. She loved storms; they were so powerful and mysterious. Without a second thought, she got up, went to her room, and opened her window. Why? Because she knew someone who didn't like them. And she knew it wouldn't be long until she'd be seeing her. Sure enough, a few minutes later she felt a familiar gust of wind. She looked over and saw her younger sister, cheeks as wet as her clothes. Her... _regular_ clothes. "Kara, you know you're not supposed to fly in your-"

Kara ran into her sister's arms when thunder crashed again, effectively cutting Alex off.

"Ka-" Alex sighed and hugged her back. There was no point in being mad at her right now, she was clearly scared. "I've got you, it's okay."

"S-sorry, I-I just got nervous...," Kara admitted shakily, squeezing her even more.

"Kara. Hey, it's a little... too tight," Alex breathed out, her Kryptonian sister unintentionally squeezing the life out of her.

"Oh, sorry..." Kara let her go and took a few steps back, hanging her head in shame. "You think I'm too old for this, don't you...?"

Alex sighed, walked passed her so she could close the window, then turned and hugged her from behind. "No, I don't," she whispered into Kara's wet hair. "I understand."

Kara leaned back against her sister and whimpered slightly.

"Shh, it's okay," Alex continued, kissing her temple. "It'll pass soon, I promise."

"I hate it..."

Alex squeezed her middle. "I know, I know. Do you want me to get you some dry clothes?"

Kara knew she could easily get clothes for herself, but she still nodded. She wasn't feeling like Supergirl at the moment.

Alex slowly started to let her go, but because the universe hates her, a flash of lightning occurred, followed by thunder a few seconds later.

Kara yelped and quickly clung to her sister again. "No, please don't leave!"

Alex sighed, remaining there for her sister's sake. She loved Kara, but she sometimes got tired of quirks such as this one. "Kara..." She was about to complain about her clinginess but feeling Kara nuzzle into the crook of her neck made all of those negative feelings go away. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Alex?" Kara whimpered, unable to hold back tears anymore.

"Hmm?" Alex hummed in question, rubbing the Kryptonian's back.

"These... memories... They keep flooding back... Krypton..." Kara choked on her own sobs before she could finish. But luckily for her, she didn't have to.

"It's okay, you don't need to talk about it. I've got you," Alex soothed, running her fingers through Kara's still wet hair. "Just relax. I'm here." Kara's warm, quick breath against her neck made Alex's heart wrench. She hated seeing her sister so afraid. "Hey. Kar. Do you wanna see if I... have any ice cream?"

Kara's shivering almost immediately stopped. "Do you... have any?"

Alex laughed softly and bumped her head against Kara's. "If you let me go, we can go and check." Kara seemed to hesitate, so Alex continued with, "Or, we can continue standing her, thinking about horrible things and doing nothing about it. Your choice."

Kara sighed and let go of the older woman. "I'd prefer the ice cream..."

Alex nodded, lead her out to the kitchen, and opened the freezer. "Ah-ha!" Alex picked up a quart of ice cream and grinned. "It's only vanilla, but-" The clanging of Kara grabbing spoons made her sentence trail off. "Well alright then." The two sisters then went to go sit on the couch, ice cream and spoons in hand when yet another flash of lightning struck.

Kara jumped even before the thunder followed.

Alex leaned over and whispered, "It's okay. They're more spaced out now, so that means the worst is over now." Kara only looked at her, so Alex reached over and dug into their ice cream. "Well if you're not gonna eat it..."

That action made Kara snapped out of it and she did the same. "No, no, I'm eating it too. I'm not letting you go on without me." They then proceeded to eat the entire quart of ice cream with no breaks. Well, Kara did have fast metabolism, so it was easy for her, but Alex...

"Ugggh," Alex groaned, clutching her stomach. "Remind me to work out extra hard tomorrow."

Kara giggled and rested her head on her shoulder. "You didn't have to eat that fast."

"You're so lucky you can't get fat...," Alex grumbled before she fondly kissed her hair. By then the storm was slowing down to mere rainfall, and it was making Alex tired, but she was still concerned about Kara so she forced herself to stay awake until she knew Kara felt safe. "How are you feeling?"

Kara tilted her head up to look at her.

Alex smiled and touched their foreheads together, wiping off some of the ice cream that Kara had managed to get on her face. "Do you think you could sleep? It's getting late."

Kara closed her eyes for a few seconds, wallowing in the safe place Alex had created for her. "Yeah..."

"Alright then. Come along, Supergirl," Alex teased, standing up and offering Kara her hand.

Kara took it and allowed Alex to pull her to her feet, knowing full well she could do that for herself. "Thank you, for... You know, not judging me for coming here."

Alex nodded as they started to head for her bedroom. "Of course. You're always welcome here."

When they stood in the room, Kara looked around and bit her lip. "I, uh... Do you have clothes I can borrow?"

Alex laughed a little, then tossed Kara some sweatpants and one on her old college hoodies. "Don't worry, the offer still stood."

Kara quickly changed, grateful to be dry again, then crawled into bed with Alex. "Thanks. Er, again."

Alex waved her off. "No need to thank me, just doing my job as an older sister."

Kara scooted forward and tucked her head under Alex's chin. "You're the best sister."

Alex wrapped her arms around her favorite alien and breathed out. "No, I'm pretty sure the best sister is mine."


	6. 2x14 Fight Alternate Ending

**Request: May you please write a one-shot based on Alex and Kara's argument in 2x14? Alex immediately regrets what she said to Kara and when Kara walks away Alex tries to stop her and apologize but Kara isn't having it. After being avoided by Kara for however much time you see fit Alex is able to find Kara and begs for her forgiveness, she apologizes for skipping her earth birthday, saying she's either part of the family or not, and all the other mess she did to Kara in season 2.**

**I know that this technically doesn't match up with the episode timeline, but let's pretend it does, okay? Okay. I hope you enjoy!**

**-Chargedlion**

**xxx**

**Stories I'm already working on:**

**Alternate red kryptonite ending**

**Kara gets shot with a kryptonite bullet**

**Kara almost dies**

**Kara can't save everyone**

**xxx**

Kara came up behind Alex, her hands in her pockets, wanting to make amends with her sister. "Can we talk?"

Without even looking up, Alex replied, stone-faced, "I don't have anything to say to you."

"Alex." Kara attempted eye contact but Alex still wasn't having it. "Alex, I am just as hurt and scared as you are. I share the same feelings, but I also see _clearly_ now. Jeremiah was with Cadmus a long time. We've never faced an enemy more dangerous. We owe it to ourselves to look at every angle, even if it makes us uncomfortable."

Alex still wouldn't look her in the eyes. "You sound just like him."

"Like who?"

"Mon-El!"

Kara looked down and touched her forehead, not believing that Alex would even take it there.

"Look, I-I realize that you're in your honeymoon phase, but really, Kara, I mean, you don't have to take _every_ stance he takes."

Kara didn't want to fight, but now she was growing irritated. "I'm _not_ and this isn't _about_ Mon-El, this is about the _truth_, and the truth is that Jeremiah breaking into the DEO computer system is... It's _weird_."

"He missed out on over a _decade_ as our father. I don't blame him for wanting to catch up, however he can."

"Then why not just ask us?" Kara asked, knowing that it would be difficult to get Alex to understand what she was trying to say. Pain did that to people. "We're right here. He spent an hour with J'onn today, wh-why does he have to wait until he's alone to access the system?

In her mind, Alex knew that was weird. But her heart was taking over; the love for her father made every logical statement go out the window. "Kara, you really don't trust him, do you?"

"No, I don't trust CADMUS. And I'll do what I have to, to protect us."

Alex nodded her head slowly in disbelief. She felt that the world was against her being reunited with her father. She was done. As she walked away, she called over her shoulder, "Well, then I guess you've chosen your side."

"This is not about sides!"

"No, it is." Alex turned her face her sister again. "Because either you're a part of this family or you're not."

Kara swallowed. Now _that_, _hurt_. "You don't mean that."

"He's my father," was Alex's argument, despite Kara having the same, adoptive, father.

"He's mine, too."

"Then act like it!" Alex yelled but immediately regretted it when she saw the look on Kara's face. "Kara, I-"

"No. I tried to be civil with this, but this is obviously getting nowhere. Bye, Alex, I'll see you later."

"Wait, no, I'm-" But it was too late. Alex had messed up. Kara had already left the room with no signs of coming back anytime soon. Alex huffed and ran her hands down her own face. She knew she had to fix this, but how?

xxx

Alex had been trying to talk to Kara all day, but Kara kept coming up with excuses on why they couldn't. Alex hadn't even seen Jeremiah since her talk with Kara earlier. She was somehow even lonelier than before. And it was her fault. Okay, well, maybe everybody was at fault here. Alex hit the wall next to her with her fist, then turned to walk out of the DEO with no warning. She didn't care anymore. She needed to fix this.

xxx

Alex went to Kara's favorite pizza place, and her favorite potstickers place before she headed over to Kara's apartment. The more and more she thought about it, the more she realized how much she had been neglecting her sister. Tears stung her eyes as she walked the final few feet to Kara's front door. She didn't even know if she was home. Alex sighed, carefully put the pizza and potsticker boxes on the floor, and knocked. "Kara?" Nothing. "Kara?" Alex repeated, a little louder that time. "I'm... I'm sorry... for what I said... I was the worst big sister ever..." Still, silence. "Kara...," Alex whispered, knowing that Kara could still hear her with her super hearing, "You've always been apart of my family, ever since you came to earth... Please, forgive me... I'm so sorry..." The only sound she heard in response was the thudding of her own heart. Alex turned around and slowly slid down the door, then pulled her knees up to her chin and hid her face. Everything was falling apart.

"Alex?"

Alex's head snapped up. "Kara?!"

Kara was standing in front of her, house keys in hand, wearing her lead-lined glasses. "What are you doing here? And why are you on the _floor_?"

_'Of course... being Supergirl isn't Kara's only job... Idiot...'_

"Alex?" Kara questioned again, raising an eyebrow at the pizza and potsticker boxes that were still on the floor.

"Kara, I'm so-"

Kara held up her hand to stop her. "Look, if you're here to apologize, I-"

"Shut up," Alex whispered fondly before she jumped up and pulled her sister into the tightest hug she could manage.

Kara wasn't quite sure how to react. She was still a little irritated about Alex's irrational behavior earlier, but her sister's soft cries into her shoulder made her push those feelings away, if only temporarily. "Hey. Let's take this inside, okay?"

Alex nodded, but she didn't want to let go. Not yet. She needed her family to be complete.

"Alex. I'm not going anywhere," Kara promised in her ear, running her hand down her back.

"Okay." Alex stepped back and quickly wiped her eyes. "Okay..."

"And don't forget to grab the apology pizza and potstickers," Kara reminded as she side-stepped around her to unlock the door to her apartment.

"Right." Alex bent down and picked up the boxes, then followed Kara inside. Once the food was placed on the table, the Danvers sisters sat next to each other on the couch. Before anything could be said, Alex reached over and gently took Kara's glasses off her face, setting them next to the food then smoothing Kara's hair back. "Sorry, I just... wanted to see my sister..."

"So I _am_ your sister?"

Alex clenched her jaw and said nothing. She felt so guilty and didn't know how to fix it.

"I still love you, you know."

"... What?"

Kara gently brushed away some of Alex's stray tears. "I said, I love you. Nothing will ever change that." Alex leaned into her touch so Kara kept her hand there. "It's okay. You were just protecting Jeremiah, and I respect that. Really, I do."

Alex turned and kissed the palm of Kara's hand. "It's not just about that. It's everything. I've been neglecting you. I didn't mean to, but I know I have. I'm so sorry, Kar... I love you so much... Please, forgive me, I never meant to hurt you..."

"Alex..."

"Please," Alex begged. Alex never begged.

Kara dropped her hand from Alex's face. "Do you remember what you told me after I got affected by Red Kryptonite?"

Alex shook her head. That felt like a lifetime ago.

"You said, "You're my sister, and I love you. No matter what." Well, now I'm saying the same to you."

Alex squeezed her eyes shut but the tears escaped anyway. "I... I don't deserve you..."

"Yes, you do." Kara then leaned over and wrapped her arms around her older sister. Sure, what Alex had said earlier hurt, but, Kara knew she had her reasons. And she did love her, with everything she had. She wasn't going to let anything break their bond.

Alex hugged her back tightly and cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry for not being around as much as I should..."

"Hey, hey, stop it, it's okay," Kara reassured, kissing the side of her head. "I understand. I mean, yeah, I miss you, but... I-I just missed you..."

Despite the ache in Alex's heart, she still raised her hand up and started stroking Kara's hair. "I'm here now. I won't leave you, I promise." They stayed like that for a long time, both having missed the warmth of the other sister. Alex's tears had dried and she was left feeling tired. Taking a deep breath, she let the younger Kryptonian go. "Thanks for... putting up with me... I know usually it's the other way around but-"

"No."

"No?" Alex questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Kara repeated, more forcefully this time. "You never have to thank me for that. I LOVE you, okay? Nothing will ever change that."

Alex nodded once. "Okay, okay you're right. No more inevitable apologies, no more talk about Dad. Let's just-"

Kara interrupted her by putting her head on Alex's chest.

Alex smiled a little as she nuzzled into Kara's hair. "Do this. This exactly."

"And eat pizza. You can't forget about the pizza."

"Trust me, I didn't forget about the pizza."


	7. 1x16 alternate ending

**This was a request by a guest so thank you! The original request was that Alex gets much more than a broken arm when Kara is influenced by the red kryptonite and she becomes afraid of Kara. However, I ended up flipping it to where Kara becomes afraid of hurting Alex again, but Alex is still a little flinchy. I'm still open to other requests if anyone has any :) I hope you enjoy!**

**-Chargedlion**

**xxx**

**Stories I'm already working on:**

**Kara can't save everyone**

**Kara almost dies/ kryptonite bullet**

**"Early Morning Antics"**

**xxx**

Kara woke up, alone, in the medbay, disoriented and confused. Then, it hit her. Red kryptonite. _Alex_. _'No... What have I done?' _Her powers weren't back yet, but that didn't stop her from immediately jumping to her feet in search for her older sister. She remembered _everything. _Everything she said, everything she... did... Kara looked down at her hands, clenching them tightly after a few seconds. _'Is she... No, she can't be...' _Kara wished she had her powers because then she could listen for Alex's heartbeat to chase away the bad thoughts. As she searched for her sister, she quite literally ran into J'onn. "Oh! I'm sorry...," Kara apologized, not sure what exactly she was sorry about at that point.

J'onn, however, knew. After all, he had been at this a long time. "This isn't your fault, Kara. And if you're worried about your sister, she's going to be okay. She's..." J'onn looked in the direction where Kara assumed Alex was located. "A little beat up as you will soon see... Just a warning for you. I'm glad you're okay. I'm glad you're _both _okay."

Kara bit her lip and nodded. She felt so guilty that she couldn't even look him in the eyes. "Yeah... Where is she?"

"Down the hall, second door on the right. I'm sure she wants to see you. She's awake. Go to her," J'onn instructed with a determined nod.

Kara looked to where J'onn said she would be, then back at him. "Do you think she'll be afraid of me?"

J'onn crossed her arms and gave her an inquisitive look. "Do you think she will? Kara, you're her sister, and she loves you, no matter what. Go to her," he repeated, nodding in the direction of Alex again. "She wants you, I know she does. I can sense it."

Kara stared longingly down the hallway. All she wanted was to see her. She _needed _her. "Okay. I'll go. Thanks, J'onn."

J'onn smiled a rare smile. "You're welcome, Supergirl."

Kara turned to walk down the hallway but paused at the door that Alex laid behind it. She had no idea what Alex looked like; what _she _had done to her. Was she ready for this? She knew she just had to bite the bullet and go in, so she gulped, then grabbed the door handle and slowly pushed it open. For once Kara was glad her powers were blown out, or else she might not be able to control it. That's when she heard familiar beeps of a heart rate monitor, saw wires everywhere, and her sister, bruised. Broken. And it was all her fault.

"Kara...," Alex moaned despite trying not to, turning her head to look at her younger sister. "I'm so glad you're okay..."

"You're glad that _I'm_ okay?" Kara choked out, tears blurring her vision. "You idiot, I'm the reason you look like this!"

Alex flinched.

Kara's heart began to pound painfully. "I'm... I'm sorry... This is all my fault..."

"Kara. Kara, come here," Alex whispered, slowly reaching her hand out with the arm that wasn't broken.

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"I know you don't have your powers right now."

"How?"

Alex shrugged one shoulder. "I know you. Kara, you don't have to be afraid. The red kryptonite made you do this, that wasn't you."

"But the things I said, Alex! Every bad thought I've ever said came out and I hurt you! I-I hurt you..."

"Broken bones heal-"

"I of all people should know that words hurt more!" Kara yelled without meaning to. She was mad, but not at Alex. At herself.

Alex coughed and laid her head back. As much as she wanted to put on a brave face for her sister, she couldn't. Every part of her body hurt. "Maybe... But there's nothing we can't get past, right?"

Kara only stared at her, taking note of every injury, big or small: broken arm, wrapped ribs, cut above the left eyebrow, and probably more she couldn't see yet.

"Please, Kara... I want to give you a hug..."

Kara looked to the floor. "Are you sure? I'm the reason you look like that..."

Alex sighed and lightly shook her head. "That wasn't you. So please, I just want to hug my sister..."

Kara slowly stepped forward, then took another step, then ran to Alex's side. "Tell me where it hurts, please, I need to know."

"I'm okay... I'm super drugged up, I can barely feel anything." That was only half true. Sure, she _was_ to be okay, and she _was_ drugged up, but she could definitely still feel pain. Kara didn't need to know that. "C'mere."

Kara sat in the chair next to her sister and pulled the chair closer. "I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing, it's okay." Alex reached out for Kara's hand, which Kara hesitantly took in her own. "See? It's all good."

Kara looked Alex in the eyes and saw nothing but love. "I don't deserve you..."

Alex let go of Kara's hand so she could gently cup her cheek. "Yes, you do." She brushed away a tear that Kara didn't realize had fallen. "You deserved better."

Kara held onto Alex's wrist as even more tears fell. "You're here because of me..."

Alex was growing tired of repeating herself, so she took another approach. "Kara, you have saved me more times than I can count. Don't you think that means more in this case?"

Kara finally worked up the courage to let go of Alex's wrist and brush a hand through her sister's hair. "Only if you wanted to be saved..."

Alex allowed her eyes to close for a few seconds as she focused on Kara's touch. Her _gentle _touch. "Of course I did... You _saved _me._ This_-" Alex gestured up and down herself. "Wasn't you. Because _you _are a hero. That synthetic kryptonite made you something you weren't. Whoever that was, isn't the person I see in front of me right now."

Kara looked down at the floor, but Alex took her by the chin to make her look back up.

"Hey. I love you. Always."

Kara leaned forward and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "I know. Even though I don't deserve it. And I love you too."

Alex took Kara's hand and kissed the back of it. "We're going to be okay, you and I. It may take time, but I'm willing to do that."

Kara smiled a little. "Anything for you."


	8. You Don't Know Me

**Because the world needs more Kalex Kuddles. Takes place when Alex doesn't know Kara is Supergirl.** **Kara is having a hard time dealing with her sister not knowing who she is anymore.** **Danvers sisters angst. Drabble.**

**xxx**

**Stories I'm already working on:**

**Kara can't save everyone**

**Kara almost dies/ kryptonite bullet**

**"Early Morning Antics"**

**xxx**

It had been a long day, and all Alex wanted to do was hang out with her sister. She hadn't been seeing her much lately and was starting to get a little worried about her. So, that's exactly what she did.

xxx

After a few unanswered knocks and calls, Alex grew even more concerned. _'Kara wasn't supposed to be at work right now, right?' _So she pulled out her house key and unlocked the front door, stepping inside to an empty living room. "Kara?"

Kara _did _hear her; she had heard everything up until that point. She had super hearing, after all. But she couldn't let Alex know that. She quickly slid on her glasses, then said, "I'm in here, Alex..."

Alex followed her voice and found Kara in bed. "Hey." She leaned in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

_'No, of course I'm not, I just lost the most important person in my life.' _"I don't feel well..."

Alex walked over and pressed the back of her hand to Kara's forehead. "Well, you don't _feel_ hot."

Kara closed her eyes for a few seconds as she tried to swallow her tears. "It's not really that kind of 'not feeling well'..."

"Oh..." Alex crossed her arms and leaned back a little, pretending to think. "_Well..._ I think I know just the thing to make you feel better."

Kara perked up. "Really? What?"

Alex smiled fondly. _'She's such a dork.'_ "Scoot over." Kara did as she was told so she carefully crawled into the bed and faced her. "Do you want a hug?"

Kara nodded almost too enthusiastically. "Yes. Please?"

Alex laughed and gently pulled the blonde into her arms. "You don't even need to ask."

Kara had to remind herself to keep her super strength in check as she hugged her back and nuzzled her chin into her shoulder. She had really missed this.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here," Alex reminded, running her hand up and down Kara's back.

_'Not the you I've always known..._' "I-I just don't feel good..."

Alex pressed a kiss to the side of Kara's head. "I know. I've got you."

Kara closed her eyes and focused on Alex's breathing. At least that still felt familiar. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I still need you..."

"What does _that _mean?" Alex asked, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"I..." Kara bit her lip and looked away. "I know I'm an adult and I shouldn't need my older sister to take care of me but..."

Alex shook her head. "Kara, I will _always _take care of you. Always. You don't need to worry about still needing me around, because no matter if you want it or not I will always be there."

Kara kept her head bowed.

"Hey. Look at me."

Kara met her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

Alex gently took Kara's face in her hands and smiled comfortingly. "I've got you. You can tell me anything."

_'Not everything...'_ "I know I can..."

Alex pulled her close again and attempted to kiss her tears away. "Then why aren't you?"

Kara was silent. She knew she couldn't answer that question.

Alex wasn't aware of what was going on, but she still decided not to push it. "Okay. If you don't want to talk right now that's fine." She continued to hold Kara, making sure that she was going to be okay. She hated knowing that something was wrong; something that she couldn't fix

Kara snuggled into her embrace, wanting, no, needing, to feel safe. She may be Supergirl, but _her _protector was Alex.

"Hey. I love you," Alex whispered into her ear, attempting to comfort her as best as she could. She didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was, Kara was definitely not okay.

Kara breathed out and clutched to her a little tighter. "I love you too..."

"Kara-"

"Please, Alex... Just... Hold me?"

Alex nuzzled the side of her neck and nodded. "Okay. As long as you need it."

Kara choked back her sobs and tangled her fingers in Alex's hair. "Thank you..."

"Shh, I've got you," Alex soothed. "I'm here, don't worry."

Kara cried until she couldn't cry anymore. And like she promised, Alex stayed with her whole time, holding her, pressing kisses to her hair, and rubbing her back. It meant to world to her. But now she was exhausted. National City could last a night without Supergirl. "I'm tired, Alex..."

Alex slowly pulled back and looked at her face. She saw a broken girl whose eyes look lost. Alex swallowed, not wanting to cry in front of her. "Do you need me to stay with you?"

Kara shook her head. "No, I'll be okay... Thanks, Alex."

"Okay..." Alex reached up and gently took off Kara's glasses and set them on the table.

Kara let her do it. Part of her wanted Alex to recognize her so the pain in her heart would go away. But she didn't.

Alex simply leaned down to kiss her on the forehead and remind her that she loved her, then turned out the lights.

The darkness perfectly described how Kara felt on the inside. Empty. She thought she was done crying. She was wrong.


	9. I Do Know You

**A continuation of the previous chapter because I couldn't just leave it like that :P** **I hope this all makes sense.**

**-Chargedlion**

**xxx**

**Stories I'm already working on:**

**Kara can't save everyone**

**Kara almost dies/ kryptonite bullet**

**"Early Morning Antics"**

**xxx**

Kara woke up still feeling rather down. _'Dang it, I was hoping to sleep this off, I don't want Alex to worry about me...' _She slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. _'Might as well start the day.' _Kara made her way out of her room only to crash on the couch, having no real motivation to do anything. _'This has to end soon, I hate this...' _She stayed that way for about ten minutes until she heard a knock at the door. Kara lifted her head up and used her x-ray vision to look at who it was. '_Alex? Is she holding...?' _She jumped up, remembering to grab her glasses, and opened the door for her sister. "Alex!" Kara exclaimed, pretending she didn't know it was her. "What brings you here?"

Alex held up a bag and grinned. "I brought you breakfast."

Kara looked down to see the familiar Noonan's logo. "Sticky buns?!"

Alex nodded, her expression softening. "You know it."

Kara took the bag from her then threw her arms around Alex's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best sister ever!"

Alex laughed and hugged her back. "I'm just doing my job. I know you were down yesterday so I figured I should bring something to cheer you up."

Kara had to stop herself from hugging her any tighter, but she wanted to. She wanted to show her sister how much she meant to her but she didn't know how. "I... don't know what to say..."

Alex buried her nose in Kara's hair and grinned fondly. "I think you've already said plenty, it's okay."

Kara finally let her go and stepped back. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You-" Alex leaned forward and lightly kissed Kara on the forehead. "Saved my life."

"W-What?"

"Remember a few years ago when I would party like there was no tomorrow? The one constant in my life back then was you. You were always there for me, no matter what. And I never got to thank you for that."

"O-Oh," Kara stuttered, her hope subsiding. "You don't need to thank me for that, I'll always be there for you."

"Kara. I'm thankful for you and everything you've done for me." Alex gently wrapped her arms around Kara's waist and pulled her close again. "I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for you."

Kara breathed out and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Kara, and now, I want to help you. You can tell me anything," Alex whispered into her ear.

"I... I can't..."

"Why?" Alex asked softly, nuzzling her.

"Because I'm scared..."

"Of what?"

"Messing up... Losing you..."

Alex held her a little tighter. "You're not going to lose me. Ever. I won't let that happen."

"P-Promise?"

Alex held the back of Kara's head and pressed her lips to her temple, holding her there, whispering promises and words of gratitude.

Kara lost it. Tears streamed down her face as she yelled, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'm just not strong enough!"

"Hey. Kara, it's okay, calm down, I'm here."

But Kara couldn't stop crying. And she knew that that could cause her to lose control of her powers. She didn't want to hurt Alex. "Let me go, let me go!"

Alex stepped away and held her hands up. "Okay. It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Kara took a few steps back as she attempted to take control of herself. "T-That's not what I'm worried about..."

Alex looked down at Kara's hands. They were shaking and still clutching the Noonan's bag. She was terrified, so Alex tried to make light of the situation. "Hey, if you aren't going to eat those sticky buns I will."

Kara laughed uneasily and loosened her grip on the bag. "Well, you're probably more deserving of them..."

"Kara, I was kidding. C'mere." Alex reached out for her but Kara shook her head. Alex was getting frustrated now. "Do you want my help or not?"

"I..." Kara sighed and tossed the Noonan's bag onto the table. She didn't feel hungry anymore. "I'm sorry..."

Alex walked closer and looked her in the eyes. "Don't be sorry. Everything is gonna be okay."

Kara wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and buried her face into her shoulder. "No, it's not! Nothing is okay!"

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here."

"You told me... I don't feel safe..."

_'Why did that sounds familiar?'_ "You _are _safe. I'm here, with you. Do you realize that?"

Kara nodded a little. "I don't know what I would do without you..."

Alex swallowed. It felt like something was missing. "You won't have to be without me, I promise. We're stronger together, we-" She paused and stepped back. "K-Kara?"

Kara bit her lip. "Yes?"

"Why... Why do I...?" Alex looked down, then cupped Kara's face in her hands. "I-I can't remember... What's wrong with me?"

Kara did nothing but close her eyes and lean into her touch. She knew she had to keep her identity a secret, no matter how much it hurt to do so.

Alex continued to search Kara's face, her mind racing. "Kara! What-" That's when I particular phrase came to mind. "El mayarah..."

Kara's eyes snapped open. "What d-did you say?" When Alex looked her in the eyes, she saw recognition. Familiarity. Home.

"I... Are you Supergirl? H-How could I have forgotten that, how-"

"Shut up." Kara embraced Alex with all of the strength it was safe to use. "Just hold me, I need this... I was so lonely without you..."

Alex tangled her fingers in Kara's hair as tears filled her eyes. She was still confused but all of that didn't matter now. All that matter was the girl in her eyes. "I'm so sorry... I am _so _sorry, Kara..."

"You're not supposed to know... It's too dangerous, 'lex... But it hurts when you don't look at me the same anymore...," Kara choked out into Alex's shoulder. "I don't know what to do or how to feel..."

Despite everything, Alex pulled back from their hug. She smiled fondly, then reached out and gently took Kara's glasses off. "Let's not worry about that right now. What matters is that we're here, together. Stronger together."

Kara giggled softly and nodded. "El mayarah."

Alex cupped her face again and firmly kissed her on the forehead. "No matter what happens, I will _always _be there for you. Nothing will ever come between us, I promise."

Kara held onto Alex's wrist and nodded again. "Okay... I love you, Alex."

Alex stroked tears off of Kara's cheek. "I love you too."


	10. Supergirl and Agent Danvers

Stories I'm already working on:

**Kara can't save everyone**

**Kara almost dies/ kryptonite bullet**

**"Early Morning Antics"**

**Kara gets kidnapped **

**2x19 extension**

**xxx**

Supergirl had finally returned to the DEO. They had lost contact with her for about half an hour and they were getting worried about her fate. And by they, I mean Alex and J'onn. But she was back now, and she was okay. Well, besides the blood on her face.

Alex allowed J'onn to talk to her first. She stood out of the way with her arms crossed, watching her little sister talk to the martian, waiting to catch Kara's eyes. When it did eventually happen, Kara gave her a weak smile, her eyes tinted with guilt. Alex walked over, back straight and hands behind her back, and said with a professional sounding voice, "Supergirl, may I speak with you?"

Kara nodded a little. "Sure."

Alex took her by the arm and her away from all of the other agents and J'onn. When they were alone, Alex quickly wrapped Kara in a tight hug. "You idiot, what happened to you!? I was so worried!"

Kara hugged her back and buried her nose into Alex's hair. "I was too... but I pulled through. I'm okay, 'Lex."

Alex kissed the side of her head. "Are you hurt? Do you need to get under sunlight?"

"Alex-"

"Don't lie to me."

Kara sighed and stepped out of the hug. "Maybe... I'm sorry I scared you..."

Alex shook her head and stroked Kara's cheek a little. "I'm just glad you're okay. Come on, let's get you under sunlight."

"No, Al'... Please just take me home...," Kara practically begged, pressing her face into Alex's shoulder.

"Kara, it would be safer if we-" As soon as Kara wrapped an arm around her waist, Alex melted. She knew that Kara was trying to play her for a fool, but she just couldn't say no to her little sister. Her little sister with superpowers, mind you. "Okay," Alex whispered in Kara's hair, running a hand down her back, "I'll take you home. But you better _rest. _That's an order."

"... Can we cuddle?"

Alex sighed but still smiled fondly. "Sometimes I hate you."

Kara sprang back with regained strength that seemingly came out of nowhere and laughed. "Love you too."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's go, _Supergirl_."

Kara started walking beside Alex back to the main headquarters in order to let J'onn know what they were planning on doing.

Alex made sure to keep an eye on her to make sure Kara was hiding any injuries from her.

Kara bumped shoulders with her to let her know she was going to be okay, then made sure to put on her superhero face before they stepped back into the main room, not wanting the other agents to see any weakness. Besides, not all of them knew she and Alex were sisters, and she didn't want to take any chances.

"Director Henshaw," Alex started, nodding respectfully. "Permission to leave, sir?"

J'onn looked at Kara and nodded. "Granted. Make sure she gets some rest."

Alex glanced over and smiled a little. "Yes, sir."

xxx

Alex opened the door to Kara's apartment and stepped aside to let Kara in. "You are lucky I love you, Zor-El."

Kara grinned and pecked Alex on the cheek. "I know."

Alex tried to hide the happiness that Kara had brought her but she failed miserably.

"I saw that, Danvers," Kara pointed out wagging her finger teasingly. "And may I just say, you, are adorable."

Alex scoffed and crossed her arms. "You tell anyone about my soft spot for you I tell everyone at the DEO that the things Supergirl loves most in life are cuddles and Wizard of Oz."

Kara stuck her tongue out at her sister. "I don't need to tell anyone, you've already made it _so _obvious."

"Why you little-" Alex attempted to rush her but Kara merely held her out at arm's length until she stopped trying to escape. She may be injured, but Kara was still stronger than her. "Ugh, screw you and your super strength..."

Kara laughed. "Oh come on, I know you _love _my super strength, 'cause then I can do this." Kara quickly pulled Alex into a tight hug; a hug she had curated just for her. Alex had been through a lot in her life, and as much as Kara hoped she could make the pain go away she just couldn't. Nevertheless, she persisted, and that was one of Alex's favorite things about her.

Alex's eyes closed involuntarily, unable to deny her love for Kara's hugs. "Fine, you win... I thought you wanted to go home because you needed to rest?"

"... Maybe I just wanted to be with you. Only you. I-I sometimes miss it when it was just me and you against the world..."

Alex rubbed Kara's back and smiled a little. "Oh, Kara, you're so cute thinking that I would ever let you get away from me. It's you and me forever, Kara. You-" Alex playfully poked her sister's shoulder blade. "And me."

Kara giggled and hid her face in Alex's neck. "Yeah... I knew that would be a lame excuse so I didn't use it..."

Alex kissed the top of Kara's head and hugged her a little tighter. "I promise I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you."

"Okay...," Kara replied sleepily, holding onto her sister for support now.

"Alright, c'mere, you." With one arm still wrapped around Kara's waist, and not wanting to drag her all the way to the bedroom, Alex walked them over to the couch and laid Kara down. She then kneeled down and whispered, "I knew you were tired... Get some rest, Kar, you deserve it."

Right before she stood up to give her some space, Kara caught her by the wrist. "Wait! Um... please stay..."

Alex gave her a fond look, then nodded. "Okay. Scoot over."

Kara sat up, waited for Alex to sit next to her, then immediately snuggled as close to her as possible.

"Oof! Kara!" But Alex couldn't really complain. She loved her sister more than life itself. Her own personal Supergirl.


	11. The Drowned and the Forgotten (2x19)

**Could you write a 2x19 fix it where Alex wakes up and she wants Kara. ... Alex finds out about the things Maggie said to Kara while she was still in the tank and she realizes that is why Kara is avoiding her, because she is guilty and feels as if she made the situation worse**. **Furious, she goes to Kara's place to comfort her and remind her that nobody or nothing can get in between their unbreakable bond.**

**^^^ A request from a guest :)**

xxx

Kara can't save everyone

Kara almost dies/ kryptonite bullet

"Early Morning Antics"

Kara gets kidnapped

xxx

The last thing Kara expected at two AM was a knock at the door. She groggily climbed out of bed and headed for the front door, using her x-ray vision to look and see who it was. "Alex?" Her pace quickened to let her inside. "You know you're not supposed to be up and about, Danvers!" Kara was then faced to face with her sister, the one who nearly drowned only hours before.

Alex said nothing. Instead, she stepped inside and pulled Kara close. "I love you."

Kara didn't know how to react. What was wrong with her? "Um... I love you too? Are you... okay? Did almost drowning mess with your head?"

Alex kissed her temple, then nuzzled her affectionately. "No, you just need to know that I love you."

"W-What? Do I need to fly you over to the DEO? You must've hit your head or something because you are acting weird..."

"Kara. She told me what she said to you."

Kara froze. Maggie. "Oh... I-"

Alex squeezed her even tighter. "You, are my number one. You. _Never_ forget that, okay?"

Kara had the sudden urge to cry. "Alex... You don't... I can't..." Never did she expect the day to go like this. Her sister almost drowned, and now she was over at her house comforting _her. _"'lex... please don't go..."

Now it was Alex's turn to hold back tears. "I promise... I promise I won't leave you... I wouldn't trade you for the world..." That's when fatigue took over. Alex involuntarily slumped against her and groaned. "Kar..."

"Yeah, I've got you." Kara carefully lifted her sister up and carried her to the bedroom, setting her down on the bed and immediately climbing in next to her. "Don't even think about going home. You _need _to _rest_. Don't fight me on this."

Alex's first instinct was to let Kara hold her until she fell asleep but she still felt like she owed her something. So, instead, she tugged Kara closer and tucked Kara's head under her chin. "I'm not going anywhere."

Kara had little to no resistance towards that action. She needed comfort and Alex was giving her what she wanted. Still, she felt bad. She didn't deserve this.

As if Alex read her mind, she tilted her head down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "It's okay. I love you. You're alright; I'm okay, I promise."

Kara pressed her ear to Alex's chest to better listen to her heartbeat. It was strong; much strong than when she found her hours before. "I can't lose you..."

"You won't. I have you."

Alex's response was so genuine Kara lost it. "I thought... You were... I was so scared...," She whimpered, nuzzling even closer.

"It's gonna be okay, Kar," Alex reassured quietly, her eyes closing.

"'Lex..."

"Shh, I'm here." Alex wanted to comfort her sister, but she couldn't keep fighting to stay awake. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise..."

Kara nodded and squeezed her middle. "Goodnight, Alex..."

xxx

Alex woke up in a cold sweat, choking on her own screams.

Kara quickly sat up soon after, startled by the sudden movement. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Alex, hey, I'm here."

Alex almost couldn't hear her. her heartbeat was pounding so hard. "I... can't... breath... Help..."

Kara nodded once, then moved to hold her sister from behind. "Come on, Al', breath with me. In four, out four, you got this. You're okay."

Sucking in a shaky breath, Alex leaned her head back against Kara's shoulder, trying to follow her breathing pattern. "Kar..."

Kara kissed her sweat-soaked hair and made sure to hold her own breath steady. "Right here. You're safe. Can you register that?"

Alex took Kara's hand in her own and squeezed it tightly. "It... felt so real..."

Kara swallowed thickly, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. "I know... But you're at my apartment, in my bed, with me. It's alright. I'm here." With her other hand, Kara ran her hand up and down Alex's arm. "Always. I will _always _protect you." The Danvers sisters stayed like that for a long time, needing each other's presence but too stubborn to express it out loud. Eventually, exhaustion turned to clinginess as Kara pressed her nose into the side of Alex's neck. "Oh, Rao am I so happy you're okay... I need you, Alex..."

Alex closed her eyes and leaned against Kara's head, having finally been able to catch her breath. "I need you too. I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for you."

"You don't need me...," Kara mumbled, truly believing that what she had just said was the truth. "You're so strong..." Alex stood up so quickly Kara almost fell off the bed. "Whoa, hey, what was that for?! Don't do that, you're gonna get dizzy!"

"Kara Danvers, you take that back!"

"... What?"

Alex breathed out and sat back down again, having cooled off. "Kara. You are the best part of me. I wish I had treated you better when you first came to earth because you deserved so much better. I almost drowned. And almost dying has the tendency to make you think about things. And I thought about you. How much I don't deserve you. I'm sorry, for everything. I love you so much. I only hope that you can forgive me for neglecting you..."

"C'mere. Come here right now," Kara demanded softly, pulling her back down onto the bed and embracing her sister as tightly as she could without hurting her. "I love you too... always... You'll always have me; I don't hold the past against you. The Danvers sisters will be forever."

Alex closed her eyes and soaked in her surrounding. She was home. She was where she belonged.


	12. I Don't Want to Lose You

**This might sound weird, but how have we never gotten a scene where Alex comforts Kara with a kiss on the forehead but we've gotten it vise Versa? Alex is the big sister! Okay, sorry about that little rant :P This is why we need fanfiction, people. Lol. On with the show!**

xxx

Kara almost dies (3x09)

Kryptonite bullet

Kara gets kidnapped

Alex has a bad day

Kara can't save everyone

xxx

"Kara, you know I have to go."

Kara shook her head stubbornly. "No, you don't! You could just stay here, there are more agents that can help!"

Alex crossed her arms and sighed. "Kara, I know you. You don't mean that. Besides, Hank has trained me to be one of the best agents in the field. I wouldn't want to put anyone less than that out in the field. Nobody deserves to get hurt because I'm too scared to do my job."

Kara huffed and looked away. "You're right... I didn't mean that... I just don't want to lose you..."

Alex stepped closer and held the side of Kara's face. "Hey. You're not going to lose me. This isn't the first time I've done this, remember?"

Kara leaned into her hand and closed her eyes. "I know... but every time you left before I knew what you were actually doing, I wasn't afraid. But now..."

Alex kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into a hug. "I've always come back for you. It won't be different this time."

"Alex... You could've died last time..."

Alex started rubbing Kara's back as she thought about the last time she tried to go on a mission out of town. The plane was rigged to go down, and if it wasn't for Kara, she might be dead. Kara wasn't wrong, and that was the problem. It was a dangerous job, she knew that when she signed up. That alone gave her a reason not to tell Kara about her real job until it was absolutely necessary. And now, she knew, and man did that make saying goodbye that much harder. "Okay, how about this: I'll stay here tonight, okay? You know I have to go, but tomorrow is when I actually have to leave. I promise to be with you until then."

Kara nodded against her shoulder. "Even if you didn't make that promise I'd find a way to convince you anyway..."

Alex laughed softly and stepped back, brushing hair out of Kara's face. "Come on, where's my Supergirl?"

"I don't know," Kara answered honestly. "I don't know _why_ this scares me so much. I know you're strong, you're the strongest person I know, so why am I so afraid?"

Alex gently took Kara's hand in her own. "Because you feel entitled to help me. Kara, _if _something happens, and I do mean _if_, it wouldn't be your fault."

"But I could save you! Why won't the DEO let me go with you, I could help!"

Alex quickly embraced her again, hoping to keep Kara's powers at bay. "Shh, it's okay. You know Hank wants you to stay here because you're still new to the whole "Superhero" thing. Nobody wants you to get hurt."

"I have powers, Alex, how-?"

"Hey. Stop. When you can handle yourself better out there, you can start going on missions, okay? But until then, we need you here, protecting National City. Can you do that? For me?"

Kara knew she couldn't keep fighting with her, not if she wanted to leave things off in a positive way. So, she complied. "Okay. I'll do it for you, and I'll do it for the people of this city. But, _only_ if you text me to let me know you're okay. Deal?"

Alex let her go and held out her hand for a shake. "Deal."

Instead of shaking Alex's hand, Kara lifted it and locked their pinkies together. A pinkie promise. Alex had taught her that when she first came to earth.

Alex smiled fondly. "You're so cute. Come on, I'll go order some pizza. I'll buy, I owe you that at least."

For the first time tonight, Kara grinning. "Thanks, but for the record, you don't need to buy my love. I'll always love you, no matter what."

Alex kissed the side of Kara's head before she left her side to find her phone. "Ditto."

xxx

About an hour later the two sisters were sitting on their beloved couch and eating one of their favorite treats in the world: Pizza! But of course, in moments like this Alex was jealous of Kara's metabolism. "Slow down! Geez, it's not like it's gonna run away from you!"

"May-fe eh will! You 'on't no tha!" Kara replied with her mouth full, her voice somehow thick with playful sarcasm. "I think you just wish you could eat as much as me and not gain any weight," Kara continued after she had swallowed.

Shut up," Alex mumbled as she took a bite after what was only her second slice. Kara reached for another slice but Alex slapped her hand away. "Come on, now, leave some for me!"

"I will!" Kara yelled back. After a few seconds of silence giggling from both sisters ensued. "Oh man, just like back in Midvale, huh?"

"The good ol' days," Alex agreed, finishing off her pizza and pulled Kara close to her side. "I love you. So much. I hope you know that, Kara."

"Of course I do, you dork," Kara teased, nuzzling her way into the crook of Alex's neck. If there's one thing Kara loved more than pizza, it's cuddling with her big sister. "I love you too, 'lex."

Alex leaned down and softly kissed her forehead, then allowed Kara to return to her previous position. "You're telling me this whole time I could've just cuddled you to get you to leave me some food? I wish I had found this out years ago." Alex wanted to keep the conversation light, knowing that Kara still wasn't okay with the situation tomorrow. Luckily for her, it worked.

"Don't get your hopes up, Danvers, there are no promises that this would always work," Kara shot back, only to snuggle even closer.

Alex felt... warm, for the lack of a better word. Cozy, maybe. Having her sister be so close and seeking comfort really did feel nostalgic. They remained in comfortable silence for a long time, Kara at one point moving to lay her head on Alex's chest.

"Alex?" Kara whispered eventually.

"Hmm?" her sister hummed in question, playing with her hair.

"Please come back to me."

Alex breathed out and pressed her lips to the top of Kara's head. "Always."


	13. I'd Take a Bullet For You

**I've gotten a few requests for something like this, and I've switched how I was going to do this so many times, which is why it took so long to release this. I'm sorry. I decided to take the request in which _Alex _gets shot with a kryptonite bullet. I hope you enjoy :) Oh and there's a poll in my bio asking you guys what you'd like to see me write if you'd like to go vote.**

xxx

Kara almost dies (3x09)

Kara gets kidnapped

Alex has a bad day

Kara can't save everyone

"Moments" (drabbles)

xxx

The battle with the Cadmus agents was finally dying down. It was a stealth mission gone wrong, but it looked like the DEO were going to come on top. However, Kara had the mistake of letting her guard down too soon. A Cadmus agent who had already been grounded raised his gun slowly and fired a shot directly at her. But she was bulletproof so everything would be okay, right? Wrong, because someone noticed something she didn't.

Alex rushed to push her little sister out of the way before it was too late. Kryptonite.

"Alex!" Kara screamed as Alex dropped to the ground, having knocked Kara out of the way but got hit in the process. Some DEO agents quickly apprehended the shooter as Kara kneeled beside her sister. "Why did you...?" Kara looked down to see Alex's wound only to find a faint green glow. "Alex..."

"Kar... You can't be here," Alex whispered, attempting to push her away. "It will w-weaken you..."

"You were shot, idiot, I'm not going to leave you!" Kara yelled, fear masking the pain from being near kryptonite.

Alex grimaced and moaned as her adrenaline wore off and she was left with an unshakeable ache where she had been shot. "Please... I'll b-be f-fine... I don't want you to get hurt because of me..."

Kara was barely able to brush her lips against Alex's cheek before DEO agents surrounded them and moved Kara out of the way. "No, I need to be with her, stop!" She resisted only minimally, however. She didn't want to hurt anyone, especially when she was too focused on her sister. "Alex... please be okay..."

Alex gave a weak thumbs-up as she was swiftly whisked away so they could take her to the DEO and get the bullet out. They didn't need any doctors at a regular hospital getting a sample of anything that could hurt Supergirl.

Kara could only watch. They wouldn't allow Kara to follow. This wasn't fair. That bullet was meant for her.

xxx

Kara spent the hours she had to wait training with the kryptonite emitters on. She wasn't allowed anywhere near the medbay until all traces of kryptonite were encased in a lead box. _'It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair.' _Kara punched a punching bag so hard it went flying off the hinges, and that was without her powers. She kicked the bag childishly then dropped to the ground and screamed her anguish. "It's not fair! It should've been _me_!"

J'onn walked into the training room and switched off the emitters when he saw Kara crying on the ground. "Supergirl. What happened?"

"Alex" was the only word Kara could get out.

J'onn nodded. "I heard. She's a fighter, Kara. You know she'll pull through.

"That was my bullet, J'onn!" Kara yelled, jumping up so fast she nearly fell backward. "It was made of kryptonite and she took it. For _me_! She could've _died_ and I would've never forgiven myself!"

J'onn just stood there and let Kara in her frustration thump him on the chest a few times before he took her by the shoulders. "Kara. This is not your fault. You said so yourself, she _could've _died, but she didn't. She would never leave you."

Tears continued to drip down Kara's cheek and her gaze dropped to the floor. "I-I'm sorry..."

J'onn gently squeezed her shoulder then dropped his hands away. "Go on. Go see your sister. I'm sure they're done with the procedure."

xxx

Fifteen minutes later Kara was at Alex's side, waiting for the anesthesia to wear off. There was a lead box across the room and Kara knew exactly what it was for. Why it was still there, she had no idea. It's like it was mocking her. Kara shook her head and turned her attention back to her big sister. "You are _so _stupid, Danvers." She lifted her hands and started to gently stroke her cheek. "But I love you. So much. Please wake up. I want to yell at you and then hug you and never let go."

But Alex didn't even stir.

So Kara continued to stroke her face and occasionally moved up to play with her mussed up hair. Her eyes always stayed trained on Alex's face, attempting not to think about the boxed up kryptonite in the room. After a few minutes of this Kara got antsy. All she wanted was to hear her sister's voice. "Come on, Alex, wake up. I... I need you..." Kara already knew everything went well and that Alex was going to heal completely but seeing her like this scared her. She hated every second of it. She leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss to Alex's forehead, biting back tears in the process. "Please," Kara whispered against her skin, "Please be okay..." Her head snapped up a few seconds later when she heard a small moan. "Alex?"

Alex's eyelids fluttered as she attempted to open them.

Kara reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. "Hey. I'm here. I'm here, 'lex."

Alex breathed in deeply, winced, then slowly opened her eyes. "... Kar'?"

Kara nodded enthusiastically and smiled a watery smile. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Alex closed her eyes again for a brief moment to collect her thoughts. "Well, there is a suspicious, dull pain in my side..."

Kara laughed softly and pressed her forehead to her sister's. "Yeah, I wonder how that got there."

Alex brushed a tear away that Kara didn't realize had fallen and kissed her on the nose. "You're worth it."

"I better be," Kara started, pulling back just in case she couldn't control her powers, "because that was the dumbest move you have ever pulled, Danvers."

Alex sighed. "I didn't want you to get hurt..."

"I can handle it! I have _healing powers_! You don't! Alex, why in the world did you just take a bullet for the Girl of Steel?!"

Throughout Kara's entire rant Alex's gaze remained soft. She knew Kara was mad, but she also knew she would do it again if she had to. "Because you are so much more than just the Girl of Steel to me."

Kara just stared at her for a few seconds, bewildered, until she came to her senses and buried her face into Alex's collarbone, letting go of all of the tears she had been holding back.

Alex held the back of her neck and leaned into her hair. "I love you, Kara... Never forget that, okay?"

Kara snuggled impossibly closer and nodded. "I love you too..."


	14. I'd Take a Bullet For You 2

**I'm am so sorry if Lillian seems a little OOC, I haven't really watched any of the episodes she was in. Side note, I have watched the first two episodes of season five and I liked the first episode more than the second. I LOVE the angst, even though it does still a little. That's just my opinion, anyway. But I'm excited about what's to come! Also, give me a Danvers sisters hug, plz and thank you lol.**

xxx

Stories I'm already working on:

Kara almost dies (3x09)

Kara gets kidnapped

Alex has a bad day

Kara can't save everyone

"The little things" (drabbles)

xxx

It was a trap. They suspected it as much. And when Lillian Luthor rounded the corner _alone_, both Danvers sisters got into their defensive positions.

Lillian smirked slightly. She scared them "I come alone. I am only here to give you a warning."

Kara narrowed her eyes. "And why do you think we would believe anything you say?"

"Because." Lillian pulled a concealed gun out and aimed it directly at Alex. "I know how much your _sister _means to you."

Kara's eyes widened. She knew who she was and now everyone she loved was in danger. "No, please, I'll do what you want, just don't hurt her!"

"Don't you see, Kara? I just want to see your world burn." Without another word, Lillian pulled the trigger.

Kara quickly jumped in front of her sister, wondering why there was even an attempt to bring down her sister down. She was best friends with the Girl of Steel, of _course _the bullet wasn't going to even graze her. Then, everything froze. Kara stood there for a few seconds before she dropped, sending everything back into regular speed.

"Kara!" Alex looked down and her vision blurred. Blood. There was blood everywhere. And it wasn't hers. "Kara, are you...?"

Kara moaned and clutched at her wound. "Kryptonite..."

"No... No, no, this can't be..." Alex turned to where Lillian was before but she was gone. Alex looked back at Kara and gently pressed on her stomach. "You're gonna be okay, just... hang on. Please."

Kara nodded gently and covered Alex's hand with her own. "Love you..."

Alex closed her eyes for a long second and breathed out. " Love you too." She then put her hand up to her ear and turned her comm on. "Agent Danvers to the DEO, we need back up. Supergirl is down, repeat, Supergirl is down." Alex glanced over her shoulder again, making sure Lillian was truly gone, then looked back down at her beloved baby sister. "They're coming. You're going to get through this. Just stay down, put pressure on that wound and stay with me, Kara."

Kara stared up at her sister and tried to keep her eyes open. "Al'... So... tired..."

"Hey, no, don't close your eyes. It will be okay, just look at me." Alex was desperately still trying to keep some pressure on the bullet wound, worried tears spilling from the corners of her eyes. "Stay..."

"It's okay, 'lex...," Kara whispered, her eyes started to droop.

"No, stay with me, Kara. Kara open your eyes, dang it!" Alex could still see Kara's chest moving with every raspy breath, so she knew she was still alive, but for how much longer was that going to last? She was tempted to contact the DEO again, but she trusted that they were trying to get there as quickly as possible.

Kara groaned again and tried to adjust her position.

Alex gently pushed her shoulders back down. "Don't you dare. It's not safe to move, stay still."

"H-Hurts..."

"I know..." Alex leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Hang on." Her ears perked up when she heard the distant sound of a helicopter. "They're here, Kara, you're going to be okay." But Kara wasn't responding anymore. "Kar?" Alex looked at her chest again and saw how spaced out her breaths were. "Hey." She cupped the side of Kara's face and gently stroked her cheek. "Please... Don't leave me..."

Kara's eyelids twitched but she wasn't able to give a verbal response.

Alex flinched as DEO agents suddenly swarmed the room they were in, but that didn't stop her from staying at Kara's side. "Help, please, she's been shot!" She was ushered out of the way as they got Kara onto a strencher to bring her back to the DEO. Alex could only watch helplessly. She didn't want to cry in front of the other agents but she couldn't stop herself.

-vers. Agent Danvers?"

Alex blinked when another agent cautiously waved his hand in front of her face. She was so disoriented she couldn't even remember his name.

"We're taking we back now. I'm assuming you'd like to come with us?"

Alex gave a curt nod and walked right past him. She didn't have time for this. She needed to be with her sister.

xxx

Kara had to be revived twice on the way back to the DEO and all Alex couldn't do anything about it. She had to be checked out too, despite her constantly saying that nothing had happened to her. And nothing did. She knew Kara was the target. That made her angry. Now she was waiting outside the medbay, deemed too distraught to be of any help. That made her even angrier. It took a lot of energy to not get up and start throwing chairs around. Eventually, Alex slammed her fist down onto the arm of the chair as hard as she could to release some of her pent up anger. She had to choke down a yelp as she brought her hand up to her face and looked at it. There was still blood on it. Kara's blood. Before she could put any more thought into it, however, a familiar face came to meet her. "J'onn." Alex wiped her eyes with her sleeve and stood up. "Sorry, I didn't see you come in."

J'onn looked at her hand and saw how red it was becoming. "Do you think Kara would appreciate you beating yourself about something that wasn't your fault?"

Alex scoffed and looked away. "You don't know her like I do."

"I know that she loves you more than life itself. And that only should make you want to stay strong for her. She needs you, Alex."

"But I couldn't save her!" Alex placed both hands behind her neck and looked up at the ceiling. "I wasn't good enough..."

J'onn crossed his arms and gave her a sympathetic look. "You know that's not true. You kept her alive long enough for us to come and bring her here. I think we both know you're Supergirl's hero."

Alex swiped a tear away before it fell all the way down her cheek. "I can't lose her, J'onn..."

J'onn felt compassion for her and pulled her into a quick hug. "She's a fighter, Alex, just like you. She'll be okay."

xxx

It was now a few hours later. J'onn had left and Alex had just woken up with a crick in her neck from sleeping in a chair. She wasn't sure why she woke up until her vision cleared and she saw Dr. Hamilton. "Oh..." Then it hit her. She sprang to her feet and asked, "Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay."

Dr. Hamilton smiled a little. "She will be fine. We extracted the bullet and she just woke up. She'll be a little weak but after spending a bit of time under the sun lamps she'll be in tip-top shape. I'm assuming you'd like to see her?"

Alex nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. Where is she?"

Dr. Hamilton gestured with her hand for Alex to follow. "Right this way, Agent Danvers."

xxx

Alex rushed into the room where Kara was and stopped when she saw her sister under the sun lamps, staring up at the ceiling.

Kara looked over to see her big sister and smiled a weak grin. "Hey..."

Alex smiled back as a happy tear rolled down her cheek. "Hey... How are you doing, Supergirl?"

Kara slowly opened her arms. "Better when you come over here and hug me."

Alex had no hesitation when she strode to Kara's side and simultaneously gave her the most gentle and warm hug Kara had ever felt.

Kara pressed her face into Alex's shoulder and breathed in deeply. Tracking down Lillian could wait. Right now, she just needed to be with Alex; her favorite person. Her hero.


	15. Sleepy and Stressed

**This one is very fluffy and soft like a pillow. I hope you enjoy :)**

xxx

Kara almost dies (3x09)

Kara gets kidnapped

Alex has a bad day

Kara can't save everyone

xxx

Kara was leaning over her laptop, working tirelessly on this one specific article. She had to get it done, it was going to change everything, something she couldn't change as Supergirl. It was something Kara could do right. But it was three AM, and Alex was asleep on her couch from the sister's night they had the _day _before. Yes, she had fallen asleep before midnight, and yet, Kara was still up.

Alex was a trained light sleeper, having been taught to wake up to the sound of anything out of the ordinary for safety reasons. So when Kara groaned and put her head in her hands, Alex woke up. Alex rubbed her eyes and stretched, instinctively looking for Kara. When she found her, she squinted. _'Why is she over there?' _Alex got up and walked behind Kara, resting her chin on top of her head. "Whatcha doin'?"

Kara flinched, but soon relaxed and closed her eyes. "Working. This article is driving me crazy..."

Alex hummed and kissed the crown of her head. "Uh-huh, and what time is it?"

Kara looked at the time on her laptop screen and froze. Oops. "Oh..."

"Yeah." Alex leaned down and wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders. "Is this article really bothering you that much?"

"Yes, Alex! Sometimes multitasking as both a reporter and Supergirl is extremely stressful and this _stupid _article is doing nothing but-!"

"Okay, hey hey, you're okay," Alex comforted, giving her a small squeeze. "I know your article will turn out great, but you are clearly overly exhausted and you need to go to bed. You can finish this when you're more rested and hopefully, that will make the process less stressful for you."

Since Alex's head was resting on her shoulder, Kara turned to lean her forehead against Alex's temple and sighed. "What would I do without you?"

Alex smiled. "Well for one you'd get a lot less sleep, that's for sure."

"Allleeex," Kara complained, lightly pushing her face away. "That's not fair!"

Alex straightened up and laughed. "You know it's true and that's why you're denying it. Now-" Alex rubbed her hands together. "How about I make you some tea to calm your nerves, and then we'll go to bed, cuddling allowed. Does that sound good?"

Kara pretended to think for a moment. "Make it hot chocolate and we have a deal. _With _marshmallows."

"Kara, that's not really gonna-"

Kara stuck out her bottom lip and faked a pout. "Come on, Lexie... Please?"

Alex stared at her for a few seconds, wondering why she loved her so much, then sighed. "Fine, but just this once."

"Yay, thanks, 'lex!"

Kara came over and gave her older sister a big hug, reminding Alex why she loved her. Because she was the sweetest, cutest person alive, who also happened to have superpowers. Alex grinned and hugged her back. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, go sit down. And do _not _let me catch you at your laptop again, you hear me?"

Kara's eyes twinkled, then she did as she was told and sat on the couch.

Alex shook her head and went into Kara's kitchen to make the pair hot chocolate.

xxx

When Alex came back, a mug of hot chocolate in each hand, she found Kara half-asleep, curled up in what Alex would consider being the most adorable position ever, but she herself was also a little loopy. "Hey, sleepyhead, should we save this for the morning?"

Kara shook her head. "No, I-I kinda need this..."

Alex nodded in understanding and set both mugs on the coffee table. "You're stressing yourself out too much. You're doing great, okay? Don't worry, everything is going to work itself out."

"And if it doesn't?" Kara asked, sounding worried.

Alex patted Kara's shoulder and smiled. "Well, I've heard a lot about that amazing sister of yours, maybe she could help."

Kara giggled as both sisters grabbed their mugs and clinked them together. "You're a dork."

"Only for you, sis."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence and sipping on their hot cocoa (with marshmallows) Kara set her mug down and leaned on her sister's shoulder. "Thank you, Alex. For everything."

Alex closed her eyes momentarily as she leaned into Kara's hair. "You're welcome but you really don't have to thank me. It's my job to help you."

"Yeah, a job you were stuck with..."

"No, none of that." Alex set her drink down and pulled Kara into a warm embrace. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you, Kara, and you may be Supergirl, but _Kara Danvers_ is my hero."

Kara blushed and buried her face into Alex's shoulder. "Aww..."

Alex laughed and dotted a few affectionate kisses to the side of her head. "C' mere, you, let's get you to bed."

"Mmm, too tired...," Kra mumbled, despiting acting awake merely seconds before that.

"Kara."

"Carry me."

"Are you serious? No!"

"Please, Lexie?"

"No, that is not going to work on me again!"

xxx

In the end, Kara ended up clutching to Alex like a Koala as Alex carried her into the bedroom and practically threw her onto the bed. "That's it! That is the last time I will _ever _do that! Geez, what did you eat?!"

Kara giggled deliriously and snuggled into her pillow. "Love you too, Al'."

Alex smiled fondly and crawled under the blankets. "I love you, Kara. Even though sometimes you are a pain."

Kara tucked her head under Alex's chin and tugged her closer. "Nothing you can't handle, agent Danvers."

Alex wrapped her arms around her middle and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Kar..."

Kara nuzzled Alex's neck and sighed happily. "Goodnight, Lexie."


	16. Three Days

**I believe this was a request from maryamm70 so thank you! This chapter protrays the aftermath of Kara getting kidnapped and although not super graphic there is a little bit of blood and talk of PTSD so you have been warned. Enjoy!**

**-Chargedlion**

xxx

stories I'm already working on:

Kara almost dies (3x09)

Alex has a bad day

Kara can't save everyone

AU where Alex gets powers

Stargazing

xxx

Alex was growing desperate. She hadn't seen her sister in three days. There had been no pings on the map, no reported sightings, no nothing. Alex wanted to continue having hope for her sister's sake, but they were grasping at straws now. Towards the end of the third day, they found something. A strange red light coming from an abandoned building. That could only mean one thing for Supergirl. Whoever had her also had red sun emitters. There," Alex pointed out on a street camera. "There's where they're keeping her, it has to be."

"Who do you think _they_ are?" Winn asked, worried for his best friend's safety.

"I don't know." Alex gave Winn a look that made him cower in his seat. "But whoever it is, they won't like me when I'm angry."

xxx

Meanwhile...

"Al-lex...," Kara moaned, wanting her sister more than anything in the world. Even unlimited potstickers. Everything either hurt or was numb. She hadn't seen anybody for two days. It seemed like whoever had captured her had the intention of leaving her for dead. "'lex... please...," Kara begged to the empty air, "Don't leave me..."

xxx

Led by Alex, a team of DEO agents checked the perimeter of the building where they saw the suspicious red lights. When they found nobody, they allowed Alex to use her pent up anger, and steel-toed boots, to kick the side door in so they could search the inside. It didn't take long for Alex to hear a shout for her to come to their location. She rushed over only to find her little sister chained up, bloody faced and sitting on the floor lifelessly. "Kara!" She didn't care that she had just called Supergirl by her sister's name. All she cared about that that she was okay. Alex dropped to her knees and took her face in her hands. "Look at me. Hey, it's me, you're okay."

Kara could only groan weakly.

Alex looked up at the red sun admitted and immediately called out, "Hey! I need someone to cut the chains off! She can't heal under these lights!" She then bent down and pressed a soft kiss to Kara's forehead. "I've got you." While an agent removed Kara's cuffs Alex leaned by her ear and whispered comforting words, reminding her that she was safe now.

As soon as the chains dropped to the floor, Kara used all of her strength to throw herself into her sister's arms. "'lex..."

Alex caught her and buried her nose into her hair. "I'm here. I'm here."

"H-hurts..."

"I know. Here, hold on to me, I'll get you out of here. Let's go to the DEO and get you under the yellow sun lamps."

"They left me... I've been trapped h-here..." Kara licked her lips pitifully. "I need water... Please, Alex..."

"Alright, alright, come on." Alex took Kara's hand and gently helped her get to her feet. "I have water back in the tactical truck, okay? Just lean on me, I'll get you there."

Kara nodded slightly. Her Kryptonian metabolism made it so that she couldn't go as long without food or water as a human could.

"And get you some food," Alex promised with a kiss to her temple.

"Potstickers?"

Alex laughed a watery laugh as she helped Kara hobble her way to safety. "Of course."

xxx

Alex sat beside Kara, who was on her bed in the DEO with the special yellow sun emitters and was letting the younger Kryptonian play with her hair.

After three days trapped in a building with the only human contact being torture, Kara felt a little disconnected from the rest of the world. She needed something familiar. She needed Alex. More specifically, she needed Alex's _familiar _touch; she needed to be kept grounded.

"You always did give the best head scratches," Alex complimented, a crooked smile gracing her lips. "You know, once I finally took a liking to my sister from another planet."

Kara allowed herself to smile back and gently ruffled Alex's hair before she pulled her hand back. "I'll keep that in mind for the next time you need a pick me up."

Alex leaned in and touched their foreheads together. "You really scared me, Kar... Are you okay?"

Kara closed her eyes and released a shaky breath. "It was scary, Alex... I've never felt so powerless..."

"What did they do to you?"

"I..." Kara swallowed and back away. "They... They tortured me... They left me to die... It was their intention for me to die..."

Alex bit her lip. Hard. It was the only thing keeping her from punching a wall. "Were they CADMUS?"

"I don't _know_!" Kara replied, frustrated. "It's all a blur, I only remember the pain. A lot of pain..."

Alex gave her a sympathetic look. "Okay. Hey, if you don't want to talk about it right now, that's fine. Just say the word."

"I just wanna go home, Alex...," Kara whimpered, shutting her eyes tightly. "I wanna eat real food, and sleep in an _actual _bed... Please?"

Alex nodded and traced the edge of Kara's cheekbone with her finger. She was definitely thinner than the last time she saw her. "I'll see what I can do."

xxx

About an hour and a lot of promises later, Alex took Kara back to her apartment. "I'll order all your favorite foods, my treat. You deserve it after what happened to you."

Kara suddenly wrapped her arms around Alex and buried her face into her neck. "D-don't leave me..."

Alex held her close and started rubbing her back. Her eyes watered just thinking about what they, whoever _they _were, did to her. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here, by your side, as long as you need me. I promise."

Kara cried against Alex's neck and clutched to her even tighter. "I thought I was going to die..."

Alex could no longer hold her tears back. "I wasn't going to let that happen... I never stopped looking for you..."

"All I could think about was you, Alex," Kara softly admitted. "I'm sorry I worried you..."

Alex pulled back and took her sister by the shoulders. "Kara Zor-el Danvers, don't you _dare _apologize for what happened to you. It's not your fault."

Kara bowed her head. "I'm so-"

"No. Stop. Kara, I love you. You know that, right?" Alex asked, lifting Kara's chin back up.

"Of course I do..."

Alex smiled a little and kissed Kara's temple. "Then never apologize for something that's not your fault. I was worried, yes, but the only people who are at fault are the people who were stupid enough to mess with Supergirl because her big sister is going to give them hell for what they did."

Kara giggled involuntarily and hugged Alex again. "I missed you, Alex..."

Alex nuzzled into Kara's shoulder. "I missed you too."

"... I'm hungry."

Alex laughed and let her go. "I'm on it."


	17. Cause You Had a Bad Day

**I know there are some requests that I have said I would do but I haven't gotten around to yet. Sorry about that :(** **My motivation has been all over the board lately. BUT, there is some good news... This is now my most popular story! Woo! You guys are so amazing, thanks for reading :)**

xxx

stories I'm already working on:

Kara almost dies (3x09)

Kara can't save everyone

AU where Alex gets powers

Stargazing

xxx

Alex Danvers would never admit to needing a hug. She was the older sister, she was the director, she was a leader. She was supposed to be the strong one. But today she didn't feel very strong. And the only person she wanted to see right now, was her little sister.

xxx

Alex hesitated at Kara's door. Was this a fair thing to do? There had been some tension between them, the reason unknown to Alex. That being said, she knew Kara loved her, so why should she hesitate to ask for some assistance? So, Alex took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

What's she didn't know, however, was that Kara already knew she was there. She could see the hesitation with her x-ray vision, one of the powers Alex no longer knew she had, and that hurt Kara's heart. So when Alex finally knocked, Kara sprang up and opened the door for her. Seeing the look on Alex's face in person only made her heart hurt more.

"Hey..."

Kara smiled softly and stepped to the side. "Come in."

Alex awkwardly and quietly entered Kara's apartment. _'Why does this feel so weird?'_

"Are you okay, Alex?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alex didn't look up. "No... I'm not..."

Kara opened her mouth only to close it a second later. What could she say to make it better?

"Kara, I..." Alex swallowed. "Can I have a hug? Please?"

Kara had to bite her lip to prevent herself from crying. Alex hasn't sounded this broken since she found out about Jerimiah. "Sure..."

Alex stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Kara's waist, pressing her face into her shoulder. "S-sorry, I just-"

"No." Kara held the back of Alex's neck and kissed her temple. "Don't be sorry. Whatever it is, I'm here for you."

Alex closed her eyes and hugged Kara closer to herself. "I... I've been having a really hard time..."

Kara rhythmically moved her fingers through Alex's hair. "Talk to me about it."

Alex let Kara go and took a step back. "Right, uh... It's just... This whole thing with Supergirl and running the DEO and my lack of social life is really getting to me. I'm wearing thin and I'm not sure what to do anymore..."

Kara had to hold her tongue when she heard the Supergirl comment. Her sister not knowing who she was anymore was driving a wedge between them. "I'm sorry, Alex... Is there anything you want me to do?"

Alex rubbed the back of her neck. It still felt awkward to be here. "You know what, I see now that this is stupid and I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll just-"

"Hey." Kara gently took Alex's hands in her own. "Don't apologize. It's not stupid, Alex. You're human, and people have a hard time sometimes. It's okay, I _want _you to be comfortable with talking to me about this." She took a deep breath and flashed a small smile. "I know our relationship has been a little off lately, and I'm sorry about that, but Alex, I love you. Always. You've always been so strong, and I admire that. But nobody should have to be strong all the time."

Alex nodded to show she was listening. She loved Kara too.

Kara tugged her sister forward and pulled her into another embrace. "It's you and me, Alex. Forever. I'm never leaving you."

"You and me," Alex whispered back, holding onto to Kara like she was the only thing keeping her grounded. She didn't need to know her sister was the girl of steel for her to think of Kara as her hero.

Having her sister in her arms after feeling so lonely since the mindwipe caused a very nostalgic feeling in Kara's heart. She didn't want to let go.

"Kara?"

"Hmm?"

"I missed you..."

Kara kissed her hair as she held back tears. "I really missed you too."

After a few more moments, Alex let her go. "Thank you. It means a lot that you were willing to listen to me."

Kara nodded and smiled fondly. "Of course. Now come on, let's be like kids again."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kara tapped Alex on the nose. "Come _on, _let's cuddle. It looks like you need it."

Alex laughed as Kara pulled her along. "Aw, come on, Kara, you don't need to-"

"But I want to." Kara let her go and jumped onto her bed, patting the spot next to her. "Besides, we both know you prefer to be the little spoon."

Alex blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Oh _really_? Well, if I'm wrong try and prove it to me."

Alex huffed and finally conceded. "Okay okay, I'm coming."

When Alex climbed in next to her Kara snuggled into the back of Alex's shoulder and slung an arm over her waist. "See? Isn't this better?"

"You're such a dork..."

Kara squeezed her middle and grinned. "But I'm your dork."

Alex laughed and leaned her head against Kara's. "And you're my favorite dork in the world."

"So, what was this about you not liking to be the little spoon?" Kara teased in her ear after Alex sighed her contentment.

"Shut. Up." Alex turned around and poked Kara's forehead. "You better not tell anyone about this."

Kara squinted playfully. "Or what?"

It took less than a second for Alex to have her pinned down as she began to tickle her sides.

"Ah, Alex! St-stop it! I surrender!"

Alex did as she was told but she did not move off. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

Kara rolled her eyes. "_Fine_. I won't. Now get off of me." She knew she could easily throw Alex off if she wanted to but doing so would tip Alex off about Kara actually being Supergirl. So she resisted.

Alex fell off of her in dramatic fashion and snuggled into Kara's side. "Thank you."

Kara smiled and kissed Alex on the forehead. "Love you."


	18. You Feel Like Home (Post 5x07)

**CW! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE IT LIKE THAT!** **Okay, sorry about that. But they seriously picked the worst time for there to be a week in between episodes. There will be spoilers in this chapter, so if you haven't seen 5x07 yet don't read this.** **Also, this isn't intended to be Supercorp but you could read it that way if you wanted to. Alright, on with the story!**

xxx

stories I'm already working on:

Kara almost dies (3x09)

Kara can't save everyone

AU where Alex gets powers

Stargazing

xxx

The DEO had just rescued Kara from the fortress of solitude and Kara was getting a check-up to make sure everything was okay. She hadn't said a word since arriving.

Alex suddenly rushed into the room where Kara was and started apologizing. "Oh, Kara, I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, I got here as quickly as I could. Are you alright?"

Kara turned away. She didn't want to talk about it, especially with the DEO's doctor in the room.

"Alright, everything looks good," Dr. Hamilton announced when she was done with the examination. "Your temperature is running a little low, however, so feel free to use one of the blankets in here. And I'll-" She looked over at Alex's concern ridden face. "-give you two some privacy."

Alex stepped closer after Dr. Hamilton left the room. "Do you want me to find you a blanket?"

Kara merely nodded.

"Okay..." Alex rooted around for a bit before she found one and wrapped it around Kara's shoulders. "Better?"

Kara bowed her head.

"Hey." Alex brushed hair out of Kara's face and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Talk to me. What happened out there?"

Kara's lip started to quiver.

Alex's face dropped when she saw the look in her sister's eyes. "Kara. Where's Lena?"

Fresh tears began to trickle down Kara's cheeks. "Myriad..."

"Myriad? But that happened a long time ago..."

Kara swallowed and shook her head. "She took it..." Before Alex had any time to process what she had just said, she asked a question that she hoped she'd never had to ask. "Alex, do you love me?"

Alex's mind now swirled with many thoughts, but before she could really begin to think she had to reassure the younger Kryptonian. "Of course I do, Kar! What's gotten into you?"

"... Say it," Kara practically begged, her heart feeling as if it was being completely torn apart.

Alex cupped Kara's cheek and brushed some of her tears away. "I love you, Kara. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Kara leaned into her hand and screwed her eyes shut. Why did this have to hurt so bad? "Lena... She trusted me and I ruined it... She knew! She knew before I told her and I... I wish I had told her sooner... maybe we would still be friends then..."

"What? She knew? How?"

"Alex..."

Alex knew that look. It was the same look Kara had on her face when she lost her homeworld. And when she said goodbye to Mon-el. "C'mere." She took Kara's hands and gently pulled her into a warm embrace. "I've got you."

Kara cried into the crook of Alex's neck, clutching to her like she was the only thing worth living for. "It hurts... It hurts so bad, 'lex... Lex... Lex Luthor... He's the one who told her I was Supergirl... She... She killed him..."

"What?" Even though Kara was still crying Alex pulled away. "But I thought he killed himself."

"I thought so too... but I was wrong." Kara made an attempt to swallow the lump in her throat. "She shot him... she said she did it for me... but I portrayed her..." She looked up into Alex's sorrowful eyes. "This is all my fault... I-I was scared, and now I lost my best friend..."

Alex took her into her arms again, this time kissing her temple and stroking her hair. "Hey, this isn't your fault. Lena is taking it too far, and that's not on you. You had every right to be scared."

"You're talking about her like she's a Luthor," Kara mumbled into Alex's shoulder.

Alex sighed and squeezed her middle. "Hate to break it to you, but she _is _a Luthor. And if she does have myriad, that makes her dangerous."

"She's not a villain!" Kara yelled, pulling away. "She said that I had treated her like one... I never meant to hurt her... She is _not _like her brother or her mother for that matter. Lena is good..."

"Kara..."

"No!" Kara wiped her eyes as she began to pace. "She's good... She's just hurting... I-I can fix this, I just have to... Alex, what do I do? Help me, I can't lose her too!"

"Easy, easy." Alex took Kara by the arm and turned to they faced each other. "I know you want to have faith in your friend... well, _our _friend, but we have to consider _everything_, okay? You of all people should understand that."

"I _do _understand, I just..." Kara clenched her jaw. She was tired of crying. "I don't wanna lose anyone else..."

"I know." Alex took Kara's hand in her own and squeezed. "That's what hope is for. But, Kara, even if..." Alex cleared her throat, not wanting to say it. "I'm always going to be here for you, okay?"

Kara nodded slightly. "I know. If there's been one consistency in my life, it's been you."

"Always." Alex pulled Kara forward and kissed the back of her hand. "You feel warmer. How are you feeling? Physically, I mean."

"I don't feel cold anymore... but my heart, Alex... God, it hurts so much..."

Alex bit her lip. "I'm sorry. You don't deserve all of this crap, not now. But I'm still here. I will _not _leave you. Ever. We're going to figure this out, together."

Kara threw herself into Alex's arms again. "I love you... I love you so much... Don't leave me..."

"I won't." Alex ran her fingers through Kara's hair. "You are my sister, Kara. You are my _home_."

Kara sniffed and buried her face into Alex's shoulder. "And you're mine..."


	19. Starry Eyed

**I wanted to release one more chapter before Crisis started and I did it! Enjoy!**

xxx

stories I'm already working on:

Kara almost dies (3x09)

Kara can't save everyone

xxx

Kara Danvers: the girl from the stars. People who pass by her in everyday life don't realize what lies behind those bright, hopeful eyes of hers. She had seen some things. She had lost some things. Sometimes it was hard to keep up the act. But at least she still had the stars.

xxx

Midvale isn't always a peaceful town, and the early adventures of Alex and Kara proved that. However, at this time of the night, everything felt fine. At least, it usually did. Kara swallowed hard as she stared up at the stars. It was three AM and she didn't even feel tired. No, the only thing she had on her mind at this time was home. Her _true _home. Earth was never her home. It probably never would be.

xxx

Alex rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. Something wasn't right. She looked over to where Kara _should _be and found the blankets to be thrown off carelessly. Kara was never one to do that. Alex raised an eyebrow when she saw how late it was. _'Where is she at this time of night? She shouldn't be off Supergirl-ing...' _That's when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Alex looked out to the window only to find her sister sitting out by the water, observing the stars. Alex breathed out and smiled a sympathetic smile. Immediately after, she jumped out of bed, grabbed a jacket, and made her way outside. She wasn't about to let Kara go through this by herself.

xxx

Kara perked up when she heard a leaf crunch behind her. She looked over her shoulder and smile when she saw the source of the noise. "Hey, Al'."

"Hey." Alex kneeled down so she could sit next to her. "Sorry if I scared you."

Kara waved her off. "Nah, you're good. I was just... thinking."

"Mhmm." Alex leaned over and kissed the side of Kara's head. "I figured. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Kara put her head on Alex's shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut. "No..."

"Okay, okay, I won't make you." Alex wrapped an arm around Kara's shoulder and pulled her closer to her side. "You're okay."

Kara pressed her nose against Alex's neck and unsteadily breathed out. "A-Alex?"

"Hm?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too, Kara." Alex ran her fingers through Kara's hair once and looked up to the sky. "Any reason you decided to tell me that now?"

"You just needed to know, that's all...," Kara whispered, drawing even closer.

Alex turned and gave her a lingering kiss on the forehead. "I know you do. Don't worry about."

Kara nodded and bit her lip. Hard. "Al?"

"Yeah?" Alex questioned, brushing a tear off of Kara's cheek.

Kara leaned into her touch as more tears escaped. "I feel like I don't belong here..."

Alex's expression softened. Her suspicions were correct. "I never expected to replace your family. I don't want to. I can't imagine losing my whole world. Literally. But Kara, I am so proud of who you are today."

Kara looked at her sister through her blurred vision. "Really?"

Alex nodded and smiled. "Of course. You save lives. You give people hope. You. Are. A. Hero." Alex tilted her head and scrunched up her nose cutely. "You're _my _hero."

Kara broke. It should have made her feel better, but it only reminded her of what she had lost and what she had taken away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I ruined your family, I ruined your _life _because my stupid pod got knocked off course!" Kara jumped up and grabbed at her own hair, frustrated. She wasn't mad at Alex. She was mad at the universe. She was mad at the force that took her planet away from her. "It wasn't supposed to be this way! You were supposed to be a doctor, you were _supposed _to have a family that wasn't broken! I don't belong here, Alex!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, you're gonna hurt yourself," Alex warned, getting to her feet and blocking Kara from doing anything stupid.

Kara narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me what to do."

Alex sighed. It was like when Kara was affected by red kryptonite, only this time Kara was doing it all on her own. It hurt. "Kara, do you love me?"

Kara clenched and unclenched her fist. She was angry, but she couldn't deny the obvious. "Yes... I do..."

"Then you do belong here. Because I love you too. Is that enough?"

Kara froze for a moment, then slowly started to walk towards her.

Alex fixed her gaze on her sister, waiting for something to happen.

Once Kara was close enough, she hesitated, then wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and pulled her forward. "I want it to be..."

Alex reciprocated the hug and held her tight. "So do I... but I wouldn't be mad if it wasn't."

"You wouldn't?"

"Nope." Alex kissed Kara's hair and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Why would I be? Kara, I want you to find people that mean a lot to you. I want you to love. I want you to find true happiness. I want more for you."

Kara buried her face into Alex's neck. "But will it ever fill the void...?"

"Alright, here, let's do this." Alex gently turned Kara around in her arms so that both of them faced out toward the water. "When you look up, what do you see?"

Kara turned her attention back to the sky, and a lump instantly formed in her throat. "Stars. They seem close but they're actually so very far away..."

"You wanna know how I see it?"

Kara nodded and leaned back against her.

Alex first took one of Kara's hands and brushed her thumb over the back of it, then she whispered into her ear, "The stars are a constant. Even when you can't see them, they're always there." Alex gently kissed Kara's temple. "As long as you remember them, they're not really gone. They will always be in your heart. Don't lose them; they're a constant."

Kara nodded again and looked back up. "Thank you, Alex..."

"You don't need to thank me. Just don't give up hope."

Kara nuzzled the side of Alex's face and smiled a small smile. "If I have you by my side, not a chance."


	20. Crisis Extended Drabble

**The beginning of Crisis on Infinite Earths with Alex and Kara was just so cute and pure I needed to make it a little longer. This won't be movement for movement because I don't want to waste your time reading exactly what already happened lol.** **This isn't a big extension, it's just a way for me to get back into the swing of things.**

xxx

stories I'm already working on:

Kara almost dies (3x09)

Kara can't save everyone

xxx

Kara sat up quickly, her glasses barely staying on her face. _'Where am I?'_

"Well, look who's finally-"

Attack mode took over and Kara whipped around and shot at the noise with her heat vision. "Ah!"

Alex looked at the new holes gracing Kara's ceiling, her mouth slightly agape. "- awake..."

Kara's jaw dropped. "Alex!" She lept up, surprised to see her sister after what felt like forever. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, no, it's okay. It's okay," Alex reassured, stepping a little closer to her sister. "Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?"

"I don't know." Kara scanned the room, looking to see if this were some sort of twisted simulation. "I'm... How did I get here?"

Alex smiled a little. "Well, you fell asleep in front of the TV, and you just looked so peaceful, so I didn't have the heart to move you to the bed."

_'Asleep? Was that all a dream?' _"The dawn of time... dawn of time," Kara mumbled to herself as she started to walk toward the window.

"Is that what you were watching before you nodded off," Alex teased, not sure why Kara was so shaken watched as Kara walked around, looked out the window, mumbled incoherently, and shook her head. Whatever was bothering her, it looked like she didn't want to discuss it. So, instead, Alex announced her plans with the intention of giving Kara some space. "Listen, I gotta run. Kelly and I are trying out a new indoor rowing class downtown, so are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Kara whispered before she cleared her throat and repeated it in a slightly stronger voice. "I'm fine."

Alex, although not convinced, nodded. "Okay."

"Alex?"

Alex looked at her. "Yeah?"

Kara breathed out a sigh of relief. If one thing was to stay the same, she was glad it was Alex. "I love you."

Alex gave her a weird look. What was going on with her? "I love you too." She turned to leave again but Kara stopped her.

"Wait!" Kara jumped out of her seat. "I... I need to know if this is real..."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Uh, how?"

Kara immediately pulled her sister into her arms and hugged her firmly.

Alex hugged her back, still not knowing what was happening. "Hey, it's alright. If this is about your dream, it wasn't real. You're safe here."

Kara rested her head on Alex's shoulder and closed her eyes. Although Alex wasn't aware, it had actually been months since Kara had seen her. "That's the thing, I think it was real... and now I know that this is too... I really missed you, Alex."

"What? Are you okay; Do we need to go to the DEO? I can cancel my plans if you need me t-"

"No, don't cancel." Kara released a shaky breath against Alex's neck. "Just don't let go yet."

Alex nodded. "Okay." She turned and kissed her hair. "Okay."

Despite everything that had been happening recently, Kara was able to relax and feel calm. She could worry about what was different later, but for now, she needed to focus on what was the same. Alex was alive. That was what mattered right now.

"Are you ready to tell me what's going on now?" Alex asked about a minute later, still holding her close.

"It's... hard to explain..."

Alex shrugged and took a step back. "Try me."

Kara clenched her jaw. She wasn't even really sure what happened, herself. "It wasn't a dream... the entire multiverse... It was gone. You were gone. Our earth, gone."

Alex's eyes widened. "Well, that... That seemed pretty straight forward to me. Maybe I should cancel my plans..."

"No, don't, it's okay," Kara insisted, waving her hands wildly. "Go, be happy, I'm fine." Kara's phone vibrated. The screen showed Nia's name. "Besides, Nia's calling, and I should probably get that."

Alex didn't want to leave Kara like this, especially if what she said was true, but she also knew how stubborn her sister could be. "Alright. But please, call me if you need me. I'll always come for you."

Kara nodded. "Will do. Now go."

"I love you," Alex reminded as she headed for the door.

Kara smiled fondly. "I love you too."


	21. Never Take the Bus

**Great chapter! Could you do one where kara blows out her powers and gets sick and Alex takes care of her? I know it's been done a lot, but I'm curious to see your take on it. Thanks**

**A request from a quest :)**

xxx

stories I'm already working on:

Kara almost dies (3x09)

Kara can't save everyone

xxx

"Kara. Hey, wake up."

Kara groaned and slowly opened her eyes to the bright lights of the DEO medbay. "What... What happened?"

Alex smiled and squeezed her hand. "Not surprised you don't remember. It was a tough fight, but you pulled through. Your powers, on the other hand, have decided to go on vacation."

Kara used her other hand to rub at her forehead. Headaches were no fun. "Well, that explains why everything hurts..."

Alex gently brushed the hair out of Kara's eyes. "Take it easy, Kar. Do you want me to take you home?"

Kara shook her head and slowly started to sit up. "No, you need to stay here and take care of the DEO. I'll just take the bus home."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Why? The bus is literally the worst place to be; your immune system is completely useless!"

Kara waved her off and flashed a smile. "Oh please, it can't be _that _bad. It's just one ride. Come on, Alex, I'm not a little kid anymore."

Alex threw her hands up in the air. "Kara I'm always going to worry about you, no matter how old you are. But if you're serious about not letting me drive you home, fine. But don't come crying to me when a stranger decides to sneeze on you."

"Fine!" Kara hopped off the bed with the yellow sun emitters, immediately regretted the sudden movement and held her head, then straightened her back. "I'll see you later, Director Danvers, and _not _because I got sick."

Alex laughed and pulled Kara into a quick hug. "I'll hold you to that."

xxx

Less than 24 hours later...

"A-Alex?" Kara heard Alex sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Don't tell me... I already know what you're going to say..."

"I... I don't feel so good..."

Alex huffed but still felt bad. She knew this would happen, and she should've pushed harder to not let Kara take the bus. "I'm on my way.

xxx

Alex unlocked Kara's front door with her extra key and stepped inside, holding a couple of bags in the other hand with some essentials in them. "Do I even need to say I told you so?"

Kara groaned from under a fluffy blanket in response.

Alex fondly shook her head and set the bags down on the table. "Come on, sit up, Kar."

Kara slowly did as she was told, which revealed her face. Red eyes, runny nose, and dry lips. Yep, it was a cold, all right.

Alex kneeled in front of her and rubbed her knee. "How are you doing?"

Kara bowed her head. "Are you mad at me?" she asked, her voice low and raspy from her parched throat.

"No, of course not, why would you think that?"

"Because you told me not to take the bus and I did anyway..."

Alex opened her mouth to speak but Kara's coughing fit cut her off. She climbed onto the couch next to her and rubbed her back until she stopped.

Kara moaned and turned her head into Alex's neck.

Alex kissed the top of her head, then rested her chin there. "I'm not mad. You're an adult and you can make your own decisions. I just knew you wouldn't be able to take care of yourself and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to help."

"But you're staying?" Her voice sounded small and very unlike the confident person Alex had dealt with the day before.

"Yes," Alex promised, adjusting so Kara could lay her head on her chest. "I got J'onn to come cover for me. He owed me a favor."

Kara clung to her older sister, glad she was finally able to hug her without worrying about her super-strength. "Everything hurts, Alex..."

"I know, I know." Alex wrapped comforting arms around Kara's waist. "I brought some things to help you out. I just figured you could use a hug first."

"Yeah..." Kara smiled and snuggled a little closer. "I like hugs..."

Alex started to feel all warm inside, but the moment was ruined when Kara had to pull away and sneezed into her sleeve.

"Okay and that's my cue." Alex grabbed one of the bags off the table and pulled out a box of tissues. "I wasn't sure if you had any, and now I'm sure glad I got some."

Kara nodded and took the box from her. "Thank you. From now on I'm going to keep some on hand."

As Kara blew her nose, Alex pulled out a few more things. "Canned soup. Sorry It's not the good stuff, I wanted to get here as soon as I could. I also got you some water, crackers, and-"

Kara effectively cut her off by pulling her into another hug. "Thank you," she whispered, her throat not allowing for much more, "For everything. You're the best big sister I could ask for."

Alex laughed softly and kissed her warm temple. "I told you I'll always take care of you. I meant it. Now come on, I need to take your temperature." Alex grabbed the thermometer and looked back to see Kara's nervous expression. "Don't worry. This one is quick. All I have to do is run this across your forehead and it's done."

Kara nodded slowly.

Alex smiled a comforting smile, then gently took Kara by the chin and ran the thermometer across her forehead. "Ah. Just as I suspected." She flipped it around to show Kara. "You have a fever."

Kara squinted at the numbers. "100.7. Is that bad?"

Alex placed the thermometer on the table and picked up a water bottle. "Not terrible, no. Here."

Kara took a sip, held back a cough, then drank a little more. "Thanks..."

"Kara, for the millionth time, you don't need to thank me. I'm always gonna be here."

Kara leaned back and closed her eyes. "Okay..."

Alex smiled fondly. "Tired?"

Kara nodded.

"Do you want me to move you to the bed?" Alex asked, mentally preparing to have to carry Kara all the way there.

Kara shook her head and reached out for her sister. "No, I just want you..."

Alex giggled and pulled Kara close. "Okay, if that's what you want. Gosh, you're clingy when you don't feel well."

Kara smiled against Alex's neck. As uncomfortable as it was to be sick, she felt lucky to have a sister as amazing as Alex. "And don't you forget it."


	22. (Crisis Spoilers) His Sacrifice

**With Arrow being over I thought I'd do a little extension of Kara after Oliver's funeral. Enjoy!**

**xxx**

stories I'm already working on:

Kara almost dies (3x09)

Kalex from different points of view

clingy Alex/broken bone

xxx

Kara slowly walked into her apartment, feeling like gravity wasn't functioning as it should. Oliver Queen was dead. The Green Arrow was dead. Oliver gave up his life for the rest of the universe. He gave Kara hope again, but at the same time, she wished it didn't have to be this way. She didn't know Oliver very well, heck, she didn't even like him at first, but the impact he made on everyone's life made Kara respect him very much. And she was sad. Why was this the only way?

xxx

Alex felt bad that she wasn't able to attend Oliver's funeral, so after she was done with her work at the DEO she went and visited Kara at her apartment. She knocked on her front door, heard a soft 'come in', then opened to door only to find her little sister with red eyes and a tear-stained face. "Kara..."

Kara looked at her and immediately shook her head. "I don't want Director Danvers, I need my sister..."

Alex glanced down at her outfit. Since she wanted to get back to Kara as soon as possible, Alex never had the chance to change out of her uniform. "Okay, okay, can I borrow some clothes then?"

Kara nodded, then stood up and embraced her sister. "In a minute..."

Alex closed her eyes and leaned into Kara's hair. "I've got you..."

"Alex..."

"Hmm?"

Kara took a step back and held Alex's face in her hands. "Y-you were dead... Without him... everyone I love would still be gone..."

Alex kissed the palm of her hand. "It'll take a lot more than an anti-matter wave to take me away from you. I'm not going anywhere."

Kara stared at her for a second, then gently ruffled Alex's hair back to its natural state. "I wouldn't want to live in a world without you in it..."

"You don't have to," Alex promised with an affectionate bump of their foreheads. "And even if you do, I'll never truly be gone. I'll always be apart of you."

Kara bit her lip and stepped away. This wasn't fair. Why did Oliver make that deal with the monitor?

Alex sighed. She didn't know how to make this any easier. "Tell you what, I'll go get changed and when I come back I'll stay with you as long as you need me to, okay?"

Kara nodded, but wouldn't look up. It wasn't her fault, but Oliver's death made her feel guilty. Was there more she should've done?

Alex squeezed Kara's shoulder for a few moments, her grip firm yet reassuring, then left for Kara's bedroom to change into something a little more "hug-friendly."

Kara continued to stand there in the middle of the room. What was wrong with her? Barry was much closer to Oli and he seemed to be handling this a lot better than her.

By the time Alex came back, Kara was under her favorite blue blanket. Kara always did love that blanket when she was sad. "Alright, sis, come on, scoot over." The mass of blankets did just that. Alex shook her head and sat beside it. "Huh, I wonder where Kara went..."

Kara dug her hand out from the blanket and waved a little.

Alex laughed softly and took it. "C'mere, you."

Kara allowed Alex to maneuver her to lay on her chest and closed her eyes when her sister gently took her hair out of its bun. "Al'? Is this real? Are you really here?"

Alex ran her hand down Kara's back. "I'm really here. Always."

"I missed you...," Kara whispered under her breath, letting go of the tears she was holding back.

Alex bit her lip but wasn't able to stop herself from crying too. "I know... I'm so sorry..."

Kara tucked her face into Alex's neck and released a shaky breath. "It's not your fault..."

"I know but... I wasn't there when you needed me... I-I haven't been there hardly at all..."

Kara sat up and took her face in her hands again. "Hey, don't be like that. There's... There's more to your life than just me. I want you to be happy. But... promise me one thing?"

Alex leaned into her touch. "Anything."

Kara swallowed, attempting to keep her tears at bay. "Let's never take each other for granted. We never know what's going to happen next..."

Alex nodded curtly. "Okay. I promised to never take you for granted. I love you, Kara."

"I love you too," Kara whispered, letting go of Alex's face and hugging her once again.

"We won't let people forget Oliver's name. He saved all of us, and he deserves to be remembered forever," Alex reassured, running her fingers through her sister's hair.

"Is this stupid? Why am I so affected by this? I wasn't even that close with Oliver..."

"No, not stupid." Alex kissed her temple. "He was a hero, and he gave up his life for the entire universe. Kara, you're one of the most caring people I know, so of course you're affected, you _care_. Why would that be a bad thing?"

"I don't know, just..." Kara took a deep breath when she thought about crisis again. Hard as it is to get over his death, he brought back everyone, and that was a sacrifice only a true hero could make. "Thanks for being here, Alex." Kara cuddled closer and inhaled her familiar scent. "You're the best sister ever."

Alex laughed. "I try my best."


	23. There's A Day For Everything

**National siblings day is actually April 10th, but who cares, this is fanfiction, it could be April 10th in their world lol. Enjoy!**

**xxx**

Stories I'm already working on:

Kara almost dies (3x09)

Kalex from different points of view

clingy Alex/broken bone

xxx

Kara rushed around her apartment, decorating it with balloons and streamers. Everything had to be perfect for Alex. She would be here any minute and Kara was getting flustered. _'I hope this is good enough...' _She jumped when there was a knock at the door. _'Why am I so nervous?' _"Come in!"

Alex stepped inside and was immediately caught off guard. "Uh... Is today a special day and I forgot about it? Please tell me that's not the case..."

Kara shook her head. "No, it's... It's nothing really." She rubbed the back of her neck, questioning if she should've even tried to fo this. "It's just that, well... Winn got me this cool calendar that has a bunch of national days on it and... look at today's date."

Alex looked at her sister for a moment, then walked over to the calendar hanging on the wall. "National Siblings Day." Alex's expression softened and she felt a slight lump in her throat. "Oh, Kara..."

"And look, uh, I got you this..." Kara handed Alex a small box and took a step back.

When Alex opened it, all she could do was stare at it. It was a cupcake, just like the one she got Kara for Earth Birthday, only this one had words on it: 'Best Big Sister Ever!' The lettering was slated and slightly too big, so it was clear Kara had somehow managed to do this all by herself.

"I-If you don't like it, that's okay, I just wanted to try something," Kara rushed out, taking Alex's silence as a disliking.

"Like it? Kara, I _love _this, thank you!" Alex set the cupcake down then pulled Kara into a tight hug. "And you're the best little sister ever," she fondly whispered into her hair.

Kara buried her face into Alex's shoulder and breathed out. She had been worried that Alex would find this too be childish, dumb, or not worth her time. She was glad that wasn't the case.

"This isn't dumb, Kara."

Kara froze. "Did I say that out loud?"

Alex laughed and squeezed her middle. "No. But I know you better than anyone. You're so caring and you just want to give people hope. This is amazing, Kara. Thank you."

"Ah, well... You're welcome, Alex," Kara responded, blushing hard.

"I just wish Winn gave me a calendar also so I could've done something for you too...," Alex continued, feeling a little guilty.

Kara let her sister go. "Aw come on, you don't owe me anything. We've always done earth birthday for me, but you never had anything special. This is _your _special thing." Kara was sincere with her words. She did feel like she took the spotlight away from her sister sometimes, so she figured this was a way of giving back to her.

Alex fondly shook her head. "You were the star. I didn't need anything special."

"Oh just shut up and eat your cupcake," Kara insisted, playfully pushing on Alex's shoulders.

"Okay, okay, fine. Hey, let's split it. You can't be siblings when you're the only one," Alex pointed out, picking up the cupcake.

Kara grinned. "Let's do it!"

Alex smiled back and split the cupcake down the middle and handed Kara the other half. "I'm glad you came to earth."

Kara's eyes began to water a little. "I'm glad Kal brought me to your family." The two sisters cheered their cupcakes and each finished their pieces quickly. "Ha, now I wish I thought to get a second one. Oh well, it's not like Noonan's doesn't know me by name already," Kara laughed nervously, trying to fight the lump in her throat caused by Alex's sweet words.

"Oh, Kara." Alex tugged her sister forward and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I love you so much."

Kara tucked her head under Alex's chin as a few happy tears escaped. "I love you too."

Alex closed her eyes and thought about when Kara first came into her home. She was small, innocent, and had just lost her entire world. Despite all that, Alex had resented her. She didn't want an alien for a sister, she told herself. She's too weird, she'd say. Alex held her a little tighter and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry for the things I said to you as kids. I didn't know what I had in you."

Kara reached up to lovingly pet Alex's hair. "Don't apologize, I wasn't exactly the best guest in your house."

Alex laughed at the memories. "Yeah, you were a bathroom hog. Well, you still are."

"Hey!" Kara playfully pushed her away. "Am not!"

Alex pushed back. "Am too!"

Kara poked Alex's side with her finger. "Am not."

Alex flinched away, which was a mistake because two seconds later they were both on the couch and Kara was tickling her with no mercy. "Okay, okay, I take it back, please stop!"

Kara giggled and did as she was told. "I wonder what the other agents in the DEO would think if they knew their top one gave in to being tickled."

Alex tapped Kara's nose. "It was a fluke and you know it."

Kara grinned. "Hey." She opened her arms expectingly. "Cuddle."

Alex rolled her eyes and scooted closer. "Bossy."

"You're one to talk," Kara teased, nuzzling into her shoulder.

"... Yeah, that's totally fair," Alex admitted, leaning her head against Kara's. She relaxed when she felt Kara's arm wind around her waist. She felt safe; it felt like home. "Thank you for today, Kara. I couldn't have asked for a better little sister."

Kara snuggled closer and kissed her cheek. "And thank _you_ for putting up with me all these years." The two sisters then closed their eyes and took in the warmth of the other. It was quiet for a while, neither wanting to ruin the moment, until... "Hey, did you know there's a national kale day, but not a national potstickers day? What's up with that?!"


	24. Lost Hope and Lost Lives (5x13)

**I have a feeling CW is never going to touch on the things Kara went through in the 100th episode (which I loved, btw), so I decided to do a little extension of the ending. I hope you enjoy!**

**xxx**

Stories I'm already working on:

Kara almost dies (3x09)

Kalex from different points of view

clingy Alex/broken bone

xxx

Kara and Alex waved goodbye to J'onn as he left Kara's apartment. The trio had just finished what they could of Mxy's parting gift and as soon as J'onn closed the door both sisters flopped onto the couch.

"Oh man, I could go a whole year without eating again," Alex mumbled, leaning her head back as far as it could comfortably go.

Kara laughed and rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "Just give me a couple of hours, I'll get hungry again."

Alex smiled fondly and put her chin on top of Kara's head. "I'll forever be jealous of your metabolism."

Kara closed her eyes for a moment, then quickly opened then again when she remembered the things she had seen. In one reality, everyone she loved was dead, even Cat Grant, and in another, _she _was dead, and Alex had to live with that. The butterfly effect was something that was not to be messed with.

Alex took Kara's silence with great concern. Something had to have gone wrong earlier. "Kar? What made you decide to stay with this reality, even though Lena still doesn't trust you?"

Kara sighed into Alex's neck and snuggled closer. "You'd think this wouldn't the most ideal reality, but it was. I... I watched you talk to my grave... I revealed myself as Supergirl and everyone I loved was killed, so I wondered... What if Lena and I were never friends? ... She killed me... Alex, this just isn't fair..."

Alex pulled back and grabbed Kara by the shoulders after she had finished. "Kara Zor-el Danvers, why did you not tell me any this?! You didn't deserve to go through that alone!"

"But I didn't, Mxy was-"

"He's not your big sister, _and _he's wronged you before. That's not much of a support system," Alex stated as a matter of factly, almost offended that Kara didn't explain all this before.

"Alex?"

Tears traveled down Alex's cheeks, tears that she hadn't noticed until now. Alex swallowed and cleared her throat. She did not want to be showing this much emotion right now. "You... You watched me talk to your grave?"

Kara nodded and stroked Alex's face a little. "Yeah... It was horrible, I couldn't take it..."

"What did I say?" Alex asked, not sure if she actually wanted to know the answer.

Kara looked her sister in the eyes, noting the sadness and love behind Alex's gaze. "That you were lost without me... Alex, I never want to leave you behind; I don't want to be the reason you feel like that."

Alex was silent for a moment, contemplating on how to react. Eventually, she decided to pull Kara into a tight embrace and hold her like she was never going to let her go, because who knew what would happen next?

Kara clutched to her as tight as she could without hurting her and choked out a sob. "Why does it have to be this way...?"

"Shh, I've got you, you're alright," Alex comforted, rubbing her back and kissing her hair. "Let it out, it's okay, you're safe here."

"The only consistency in all of those realities was that you loved me... Please don't leave me, Alex," Kara begged, burying her face into her shoulder. "_I'd _be lost without you..."

"I'm here. Always," came the promise Kara wanted.

But Kara knew that was a promise neither could keep, not with the work they did. This wasn't the first time she questioned whether or not Supergirl was worth it or not. "Reign killed Mon-el and Lena in one reality... I heard Lena's heartbeat stop, Alex..." She turned her face into Alex's neck. "There was so much death and destruction and I've never felt so helpless watching it all play out..."

Alex squeezed her eyes shut involuntarily at the thought of having to see any of that happen. "God, Kara, I wish I could've been there for you, that's some heavy stuff. ... How do you do it? How do you continue to have hope?"

"Because what else am I supposed to do? If I don't have hope, what's left for me?"

Kara's answer was honest, but it pained Alex. _What else was left?_ "Me, Mom, J'onn, Winn, even Cat, Kara. We're still here. We don't expect you to be the beacon of light at all times. You're not alone, I'm here for you to talk to whenever you need it. You don't have to be the strong one all the time." Silence met her. Kara just didn't want to talk about hope anymore. "Kara, what do you need right now? I want to support you."

"Just... tell me I made the right decision, letting Lena go. It was one of the hardest things I had to do, but it felt right at the time..."

"Hey, look at me, sis."

Kara lifted her head and did as Alex wanted, even though she knew that the brokenness she felt on the inside now graced her face as well.

Alex held the blonde's face in her hands and smiled comfortingly. "Kara Danvers, you made the tough call, you let your best friend go in hopes that she would come back on her own. And I hope, yes, _hope_, that everything will turn out okay. I can't promise that everything will turn out the way you want it to, but I will say that you did what was best in your eyes and you should stick with it. Hope, Kara." Alex pointed to Kara's heart. "Don't give up on her. That was too strong of a friendship to throw down the drain."

Kara stared at her for a moment, then nodded once. "Okay... I won't give up."

"Good," Alex whispered before she kissed her forehead. "I don't want you to."

Kara wrapped her arms around her sister again and snuggled close. "I love you, Alex. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"I love you too." Alex leaned into Kara's hair and took a deep breath. "And no matter what happens, Kara, I'll always love you."


	25. Golden Girl (5x16)

**I'm sorry this took so long. You'd think being quarantined would give me an excuse to write more, but it merely took my want to be creative. But I'm back now, and I hope you enjoy :)**

xxx

The funeral was over. The two sisters were now silently sitting next to each other at their mother's house. Very few words had been exchanged between them since Alex's apology at said funeral. Alex bit her lip and bowed her head. She knew she had hurt Kara the only way she could on this planet: with words. But did she mean what she said? The truth is, most of it was really how she felt. She felt neglected by her father, and that Kara had gotten away with more than she should've. The golden girl, that's what Alex had called her. Alex glanced over at her sister. Those words described her perfectly.

"Alex." Kara had finally broken the silence. "I'm sorry."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Why are _you_ sorry? I'm the one who was a total jerk..."

Kara shook her head. "No, Al, you were just letting out your frustrations and I can't blame you for that. ... You weren't wrong about the things you said."

Alex opened her mouth to argue but quickly shut it again. That was what got them in this mess to begin with.

Kara hesitated, then placed her hand on Alex's shoulder. "But you should know that I never meant to hurt you or damage the relationship between you and your dad. I... didn't ask for this... You know back then I didn't even want to be here..."

Alex swallowed hard. "And now?"

Kara put her head on Alex's shoulder and sighed. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Alex closed her eyes and leaned against Kara's head. "I don't want you to."

Kara took Alex's hand and kissed the back of it. "I'll always be right here."

_'I don't deserve this, I don't deserve this, I don't deserve this,' _was the only thing repeated in Alex's mind. She had the tendency to beat herself up for longer than was necessary. She needed the negative thoughts to go away, but it was like her father's death was the equivalent of Kara's red kryptonite; it made every bad thought come to the surface. And some of it was still in her system. "I didn't want a sister..."

"I didn't either..." Kara closed her eyes and drew closer. "But I feel differently now, and I hope you do too..."

Alex kissed the top of Kara's head. "Of course I do..."

Kara breathed out, then stood up and offered her sister her hand. "Come on."

Alex took it and was pulled to her feet. "Where are we going?"

Kar smiled a little. "To our old room. Maybe a little nostalgia can help us out."

Alex raised an eyebrow but allowed Kara to pull her up to what used to be their room. She looked at the two separate twin beds and went through the years in her of their time spent in there, the good and the bad. There was a lot of bad, especially in the beginning. And the first time she thought her dad had died...

Kara looked over at her sister and saw that unmistakable look in her eyes. Something inside of her was breaking, and she needed to get control over it before she snapped again. "Alex. Don't."

"I thought he was dead two times before it was real. Kara, this isn't fair for me to go through this so many times."

"For _you _to go through this? Alex, you're the one not being fair. You're not the only one affected, and you need to get that into that thick skull of yours." Alex looked at her for a few seconds, but it felt longer than that. Kara gulped but still held her ground. Alex wasn't going to get away with the things she says when she's angry anymore. "Yeah, I said it, you heard me right."

Alex's jaw clenched as she ground her teeth. It took a few more seconds before it loosened and she broke eye contact. "You're right... I'm sorry. This has all gone too far..." Them, without a verbal or physical cue, the two sisters went and sat on their respective beds. Alex brought her knees up to her chin and buried her face into them. "I shouldn't miss him..."

Kara mirrored her position but had her head turned to look at her. "Why do you think that?"

"Because... Because he didn't love me as much as I loved him... I wasn't enough..."

"I'm sorry..." Kara bit her lip as an attempt to hold back tears, but it didn't work. "I-I didn't mean for it to be that way, Alex, I-I was adjusting to life here and I just... I'm so sorry..."

Alex had had enough of their separation. "Please come here," Alex whispered, reaching out for her. "I think we both need a hug."

Kara wasted no time as she climbed onto Alex's small twin bed and hugged her sister tightly.

Alex nuzzled her nose into Kara's neck and released a shaky breath. "I need you to know that I love you. So much..."

Kara ran her fingers through Alex's hair and kissed her head. "I love you too. Always." That sat like that for a while, silent, except for their breathing and occasional sniffle, until they grew tired and adjusted so that they were lying down facing each other. Kara brushed a tear off of Alex's cheek and smiled a little. "We're gonna be okay, Al."

Alex captured her hand and held it there. "Yeah?"

Kara nodded before she touched their foreheads together. "Yeah."

Alex stared up at her for a moment, then finally smiled. "Have I told you I loved you?"

"Many times, yes," Kara teased, kissing her forehead affectionately. "Alex, you have the right to feel the way that you do. I'm not mad at you for the things you said. Just... Try not to hate him, even it's for your mother's sake. He was your father, and he loved you, I know he did."

Alex tucked her head under Kara's chin and sighed. "I'm trying... I don't want to hate him..."

feeling Alex's arms stretch around her waist made Kara do the same thing. "Just try, that's all I ask." No response followed. "Alex?" A snore. Kara giggled and hugged her a little tighter. "Goodnight, Alex."

xxx

Eliza had no idea where Alex and Kara went. Perhaps she was a little nervous that they had gotten into a fight again. While searching for them she found the door to their old room slightly open. Eliza raised an eyebrow before she pushed the door open and was greeted with heartwarming sight. The two sisters were curled up against each other, Kara holding the back of Alex's head protectively. It seemed there had been a make up. Eliza smiled. She knew they couldn't stay separated for long.


	26. Broken and Clingy

**Could you please do one with grumpy, clingy Alex after a DEO mission leaves her with a broken bone?**

**A request from The-SuperLizard :)** **This one is quite fluffy.**

**xxx**

**Stories I'm already working on:**

**Kara almost dies (3x09)**

**Kalex from different points of view**

**xxx**

"This _sucks_," Alex grumbled as she hobbled her way into Kara's apartment. She had broken her leg while on a mission, J'onn having to come to rescue her, and was now restricted to crutches.

"Well if you weren't so reckless maybe you would be able to stand on your own right now," Kara started matter-of-factly, playfully tapping her sister on the nose.

Alex scrunched her face up and pulled away. "Hey, only I'm allowed to do that."

"Ha, and what are you going to do about?" Kara asked, doing it again just to spite her.

Alex growled and hobbled her way over to the couch to sit down. "As soon as I get this cast off..."

"You'll what?" Kara challenged, taking a seat next to Alex. "You'll do nothing. You love me too much."

Alex looked her in the eyes for a few seconds, knowing she was right. "I hate you," she whispered before she kissed her on the nose.

Kara giggled and bumped their foreheads together. "I love you too."

Alex quickly hid her face in Kara's collarbone to hide her smile. "I'm so jealous off your invincibility..."

Kara wrapped her up and held her close, happy it wasn't worse than just a broken bone. "I do feel pain, you know. If I lost my powers, I'd be just as helpless as you."

"Gee thanks," Alex sarcastically muttered, leaning into her touch. They stayed like that for a long time, Kara stroking her hair occasionally until Alex groaned and moved away.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm- ffffine, okay, maybe I'm a little sore." Alex laughed it off. "But it's nothing I can't handle."

Kara sarcastically nodded. "Uh-huh. Are you ready for your pain meds?"

"Yes please..."

Kara giggled and jumped off the couch. "I gotcha, hold on."

Alex rolled her eyes and put a pillow over her face. "Why must you mock me with your bounciness...?"

Kara blushed. "Um, sorry, I didn't think about that..." She came back over with the pain medication and took the pillow off of her sister's face. "You _can _sit up on your own, right?"

Alex grumbled and sat up, holding back her grimaces. "Watch it, Zor-el..."

"No, _you _watch it." Kara handed her the pills and a glass of water, shaking her head. "Breaking your leg on a mission is beyond stupid maneuver, Danvers. You could've been killed!"

Alex put down the objects and bowed her head.

Kara softened at Alex's submissiveness. "But you weren't, because you're one of the strongest people I know. And I know Superman, so, that says something."

Alex laughed a little. "Listen, I'm sorry if I scared you... It wasn't my intention, and I'll try and be more careful next time."

"It's okay, and yes, please do." Kara sat next to her again. "Now take your meds before I have to force you to."

"Alright, alright." Alex did as she was told then leaned her head on Kara's shoulder. "But you have to do what I say. I'm a wounded solider, Kara."

Kara rolled her eyes before she kissed the top of her head. "Uh-huh, you sure are."

"I am, so you're supposed to be nice to me," Alex mumbled into Kara's neck.

"Have the meds already started making you loopy?" Kara asked, petting her hair in a gentle manner.

"No, I'm just in pain and I hate everything but you," Alex answered honestly, drawing even closer.

Kara laughed. "Well, then I'm glad you still like me." She then slowly sat up so Alex would move. "Now come on, let's move you to the bed before these pain killers knock you out."

Alex huffed and allowed Kara to help her stand up. "Once again, it's Supergirl to the rescue..."

"Alex, don't be that way. I don't need to be Supergirl to help you out," Kara pointed up, wrapping an arm around Alex's waist. She knew she could easily just carry her, but wanted to leave Alex with some dignity.

Alex firmly held onto Kara's shoulder and nodded once. She knew she meant well, but Alex couldn't help but feel a little vulnerable. "I know... Thank you, Kara."

Kara bumped her head against her sister's before they started walking. "You're welcome." Slowly yet surely, they made their way to Alex's bedroom and Kara helped Alex lower herself into the bed. "Do you need anything? Like an extra pillow or...?"

"Yeah, a pillow for my leg would be nice," Alex conceded.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Kara used her super speed to grab a pillow from the other room and came back almost too quickly.

Alex blew her hair out of her face and shook her head. "Dude..."

Kara rubbed the back of her neck and laughed awkwardly. "Heh, sorry, I didn't think about that..."

Alex couldn't help but smile. "You're so cute."

Kara blushed and helped Alex prop her leg up. "Anything else, Milady?"

"Yeah. C'mere."

"Alex, I don't think-"

"Don't care." Alex crossed her arms and smirked. "I'm in pain, so you're supposed to be nice to me."

Kara huffed, then complied and climbed into the bed. "You're so clingy when you're hurt."

Alex tapped her on the nose and grinned. "Wounded soldier, remember?"

Kara snuggled closer and threw an arm around Alex's middle. "Right. My poor wounded soldier."

Alex relaxed and let her head rest against Kara's forehead. "Got that right."

Kara interlaced her fingers with one of Alex's hands and squeezed lightly. "I'm glad you're okay..."

Alex squeezed back and closed her eyes. "I'm always going to be right here, Kara..."

Kara sensed that the medication was kicking in so she held her sister a little tighter and allowed her eyes to close as well. "Good... Sleep well, Alex, and may you heal quickly."

Alex laughed softly. "You're such dork..."


	27. Drowning in my Thoughts

**So... that finale was awesome. I won't talk about it too much but I was happy to get a Danvers sisters hug and *spoiler* Kara and Lena finally making up was amazing too.** **I just wish we didn't have to wait so long to see the next season :(**

**xxx**

Stories I'm already working on:

Kara almost dies (3x09)

Kalex from different points of view

Kara has flashbacks

xxx

Kara opened her bleary eyes to find her phone on the nightstand vibrating. She looked at her clock. _'2:37. Who's calling me at this time?' _She blinked again, then picked her phone up to check the caller ID. Her heart sank. She quickly accepted the call and put the phone to her ear. "Alex? Are you-?" The sound of labored breathing met her. "Al, what's wrong?"

_"I-I can't... Help..."_

Kara sat up. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Breathe. Alex, you're okay, talk to me."

_"Kar..." _Alex's voice was shaking, and Kara had no doubt her hands were too.

"Do you need me to come to you?" Kara asked, already preparing to leave. There was a deep breath on the other end.

_"Please..._

Kara slipped on her shoes. "Okay. Do you need me to stay on the line?"

_"Don't leave..."_

"Just breath, Al, I'll be there soon." Despite the rule Alex had given her, Kara left her apartment through the window. It was quicker this way, and it was the middle of the night, who would notice?

Alex could hear the soft sound of the wind on her end of the phone. She knew what Kara was doing, and she didn't care at the moment. It was something to focus on. Eventually, Alex forced herself to get up and open her window, and a few seconds later her sister flew in and ended the call.

"Hey, are you okay?" Maybe it was a stupid question, but Kara still wasn't sure what was wrong.

Alex stumbled forward into her arms, unable to get any coherent words out, only whimpers and choked on sobs.

Kara held her protectively. Whatever was wrong it must've been bad. "Breathe, Al, come on, focus on my breathing," she encouraged, running her fingers through her sister's hair.

Alex nuzzled her nose into Kara's neck and gasped once before she swallowed hard. "I'm trying..."

"Good. Just try, that's all I ask," her younger sister encouraged, kissing her head.

It took a few minutes of ragged inhales and exhales for Alex to finally catch her breath. "Kara... You came..."

Kara smiled a little and gave her a small squeeze. "Of course I did. I'll always be there when you need me."

"I'm sorry, you probably think this is stupid... I'm supposed to be strong for _you_," Alex mumbled against her neck, her face flushing red.

"No, Alex, no. You're not immune to feeling certain ways, and I'm certainly not going to make you out to be someone who never feels weak. You're human, I'm from a far off planet, but we _both _feel emotions. Alex." Kara gently pushed her sister back and tapped her chin up so she'd look at her. "What happened?"

Alex slowly let out air through her nose before she answered, "I was drowning again... I couldn't catch my breath, I-I couldn't escape..."

Kara raised an eyebrow, confused at first, then, she understood. "You had a panic attack... Was it caused by a dream?"

Alex lightly shook her head. "I haven't been sleeping much." She rubbed the back of her neck and laughed bitterly. "It was probably just the result of overthinking. And, you know, actually almost drowning one time."

Kara sighed. _'There she goes, brushing it off like that was a completely normal thing to do. That was a lot quicker than usual, too'_. "Alex. You wouldn't have called me if it wasn't serious. Don't just wave it off, talk to me."

Alex refused to make eye contact. This was more than just stubbornness, it was embarrassment. She was a highed skilled agent and all it took was an anxiety attack to bring her to her knees.

"Hey." Kara stepped forward and held the side of Alex's face. "It's okay. I'm here not to judge, but to help."

Alex's eyes closed as soon as Kara's fingers touched her face. "I'm sorry... This... This has been happening for a while now. I-I haven't told you, or anyone else, for that matter, because I thought it would just... go away. But clearly-" Alex opened her eyes and flashed a pained smile. "-it didn't. And tonight was the worse of it..."

Kara ran her thumb along Alex's cheekbone. "And that's why you called me... Something snapped this time, didn't it?"

Alex nodded. "I couldn't breathe, but it lasted a lot longer than usual. I started to get scared I wouldn't be able to catch my breath. _That's_ when I called you."

Kara dropped her palm away. "Thanks for trusting me. What you had to go through wasn't fair, and it's not something you can just get over in a day. But I promise-" She took Alex's hand and squeezed it gently. "-whenever you need help, I'll be there. Besides." Kara shrugged and smiled a crooked grin. "I own had to deal with me when I first came to earth and was going through some things, so why shouldn't I do the same?"

Alex laughed a real, genuine laugh this time. "Oh, Kara. You don't own me anything. We're sisters, we _have_ to put up with each other."

Kara fondly rolled her eyes and touched their foreheads together for a moment. "I love you, Al."

Alex pressed back a little harder. "I love you too, Kar."

"Now." Kara took both of her sister's hands and swung them in the space between the two. "Let's try and sleep, okay?"

Alex smiled a little. "Aw, come on, you don't have to stay, I'll be-"

"You said you haven't been sleeping well." Kara shrugged. "So I thought maybe if I stayed, you know, just for the night, it might be a little easier for you."

Alex blushed and looked down. "Fine, you can stay."

"Oh, that wasn't a question." Kara used her super-speed to change into pajamas. "I was going to stay regardless."

Alex merely shook her head and climbed back into bed.

Kara grinned and laid down next to her. "C'mere." She then, without much warning, pulled her sister closer to herself until Alex's head was snugly pressed into her shoulder.

"_Kara_," Alex complained, not making much movement to escape her grip.

Kara hugged her a little tighter. "Let me help you. If this makes you uncomfortable I'll stop, but if not just... I wanna help."

"No I'm fine..." Alex snuggled closer. "Thank you."

Kara laughed softly. "You're welcome."


	28. Metabolism

**This one may be triggering for some people, so if you are easily triggered, please take caution.**

**xxx**

**Stories I'm already working on:**

**Kara almost dies (3x09)**

**Kalex from different points of view**

**Kara has flashbacks**

**Alex's new suit**

**Kara saves Alex (5x16)**

xxx

Alex hadn't seen her sister in a couple of days at this point. Since Mon-el had to leave earth she had been acting differently. Neither J'onn nor Lena had seen her in days either. This wasn't like Kara. Something was very wrong.

xxx

Alex knocked twice before she just barged right into Kara's apartment. Her door wasn't locked, so she knew she was home, but she wasn't answering. Alex was really worried about her wellbeing. That's when she saw her.

Kara lifted her head slowly, her neck weak and her eyes bleary. She looked at her sister, her expression blank. "What do you want?"

Alex's eyes widened. "_Kara. _When was the last time you ate?"

Kara looked away.

Alex walked closer, her heart pounding. Kara's collarbone was jutted out, and her cheekbones were far more visible. "Kara."

"... I don't know, maybe two days..."

Alex felt like she had just taken a punch to the stomach. "Two _what?! _Kara that's a _week _with your metabolism!"

"... I know."

Alex huffed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Do you ever have food here? Do you want me to- You know what, I'm just going to order a pizza. Yeah, and I won't even try and steal any from you, because it will be all yours. Don't even bother saying no, it has been decided."

Kara only watched as her sister called the pizza place to order. It had been hard since Mon-el left. Maybe it wasn't fair that she had been shutting everyone out, but she didn't know what else to do. Maybe it would be easier to keep people she loved away from her. But she truly didn't want Alex to go.

When Alex had finished the call, she grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. She placed it on the table in front of Kara and sat next to her. "Come on, you need to drink. Do you need help?"

Kara weakly shook her head. "No, I got it. Don't worry about it, Al."

Alex waited until her sister was done drinking before she went off on her. "Don't worry about it?! Kara, everyone is worried about you! Look at you! You're hurting yourself and you don't even care! You have to pull through, Kara, this isn't okay!"

Kara flinched. Alex doesn't normally yell at her.

Alex took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I'm sorry... I just-" Alex pulled Kara close to her chest and cradled her head. "I don't like seeing you like this. It's scary. You know your metabolism is way too fast for you to be not eating for days at a time. I know you're sad, but please, don't do this." She kissed the top of her head gently. "I don't wanna lose you." Kara snuggled into her neck in such a way Alex had to bite her lip in order to not cry. "Please don't do this...," she repeated, softer this time.

Kara broke first. "I'm sorry...," she whimpered, weakly grasping onto Alex's middle. "It just hurts... It hurts so much more than this but it's a distraction from the emotional pain I've felt since we had to say goodbye..."

Alex swallowed hard and held her even closer. "I know. I know it was really hard for you. But I'm proud of you. You let him go because you wanted him to be safe. Sacrifice, Kara. I wish you didn't have to keep doing that, but the fact that you've gone through so much and you're still kicking is amazing. Please, don't let this one get to you. You're allowed to find a coping mechanism, but _this_ isn't it."

Kara's stomach growled if only to prove her point.

Alex closed her eyes and rested her chin on top of Kara's head. "You understand that, right?"

Kara nodded. "I know, you're right... I'm sorry, Al..."

Alex finally allowed a few tears to escape. "It's okay, just don't do this again. Promise me you won't."

"... Just don't hate me if I fail."

"I won't hate you, just don't give up, okay?"

Kara let out a shaky breath against Alex's neck. Alex was so understanding; it made her wish she would've let her in before all of this happened. "Okay."

"Good." Alex reached up and began stroking Kara's hair. "I love you."

Kara leaned into her touch and finally allowed her eyes to close. "I love you too." And that's where they stayed until the pizza came, which Kara almost finished on her own, much to Alex's delight. Kara stuck close to Alex's side the whole time after that. She didn't want to feel like that again. Alex made her feel present again.

Alex would squeeze her hand and kiss her head when she would start to feel down again. She wasn't going to let her sister go through this alone. "I'm staying tonight, okay? I don't want to leave you alone tonight."

Kara didn't argue. She wanted her to stay. They both climbed into bed and Kara immediately tucked her head under Alex's chin.

Alex kissed her hair and held her tight. "It's going to be okay, Kara, you'll see."

Kara whimpered and let the tears go.

Alex felt her neck gradually dampen with her sister's tears and began to cry as well. "You won't have to do this alone, I promise..."


	29. Validation (5x16)

**Alex goes into her speech about how Jeremiah loved Kara more in 5x16 it starts to get deeper where Alex also reveals how and why she felt Eliza always loved Kara more to. Kara apologizes for initially invalidating Alex's feelings and assures her that she is well within her right to not wanna got to the funeral and that she will support her. They have a heart to heart about how worthless Alex felt as a child once Kara came along because of how her parents began to treat her. Kara decides to stay home from the funeral with Alex**

**A request from a guest**

xxx

Stories I'm already working on:

Kara almost dies (3x09)

Kalex from different points of view

Kara has flashbacks

Alex's new suit

Kara saves Alex (5x16)

xxx

"Okay, stop telling me how I feel." It came out as more of a command than a simple ask.

"Okay, then you tell me how you feel." Kara crossed her arms. "Tell me why you're refusing to go to your father's funeral."

"Because I don't feel the need to bury a man who has been dead to me for years." Alex's words may have been harsh from an outside point of view, but the anger from years of abandonment issues made those words come out, and she meant it.

Kata couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Jeremiah was changing his ways. He was helping people, making amends."

"Well, not to me."

"He had to live in secrecy for his safety-"

Alex rolled her eyes. She didn't need this right now.

"-After leaving Cadmus, did you think he was just gonna be able to call us whenever he felt like?"

Kara thought her reasoning made sense, but Alex didn't want to reason, and she was growing increasingly angry. "_I _am the one who held out hope for him. _I_ am the one that said that he was good and that Cadmus was forcing him to kill people."

"And he helped you escape," Kara conceded for the time being.

"And then he disappeared. Again! Just like that!"

"Alex, he's still your father. You _should_ be at his burial!"

Alex's voice started cracking as her anger and frustration turned into tears. "Look, the man that I loved hasn't been a father to me in years. And... and, yes. Yes, we were so close that we could just... we could finish each other's sentences. But his obsession with keeping you safe changed all of it. Nothing else mattered to him, the least of all me."

"That is not true," Kara argued, not at first thinking it was fair for Alex to be putting the blame on her. It wasn't her fault that Jeremiah died.

"Come on, Kara. He treated you like you were some golden girl, and of course, you have love for him, and I totally respect that. But he treated me like I wasn't even worth his time." The tension between the two sisters was growing, and the atmosphere felt like a bomb was about to go off.

Kelly and J'onn looked at each other. This was getting very personal and neither felt that this was their place. "Um... You two should hash this out, J'onn, and I will leave you two alone." As a psychologist, Kelly knew that sometimes putting everything on the table and going from there was the way to go.

J'onn looked at the two sisters before her left. He could sense a longing in Alex. She wanted to be told that her emotions mattered and were relevant. But he couldn't just tell Kara that, she needed to figure that out herself. With one last glance, their friends left, leaving them to figure this out for themselves.

"Alex, I still don't understand how this is my fault-"

"I never said it was!" Alex yelled, cutting her off from the path that would make it about her again. She knew Kara wasn't doing it intentionally, but it was easy to make it about the alien who came to earth against her will. "This is about how I wasn't loved like I should've been as a teenager because my parents put more of their attention towards you! You were just a kid, and I don't blame you, but I do blame them. I wasn't even worth their time, and they made sure I knew that."

Kara didn't know what to say. It was not her place to deny those things, as she herself didn't at first pay much attention to her adoptive sister. "Alex..."

"So that's why I don't feel the need to go," Alex concluded, tears now streaming down her face. "Because _no one _ever made me feel proud to be a Danvers."

Kara swallowed hard. "But you made _me_ proud to be a Danvers..."

Alex bowed her head and screwed her eyes shut. "You don't understand how hard it was to be replaced in your parent's eyes..." She looked up at her sister again, the fire behind her eyes igniting again. "And you never even tried! It was always about you, and you liked that! The way I felt didn't matter anymore, to him least of all! So no, Kara, I shouldn't have to go to his funeral. It would only be a reminder that I wasn't a good enough daughter."

Kara swiped at the tear that suddenly made its way down her cheek. "Al, I... I didn't know..."

Alex covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. In the end, she didn't want to hurt anyone, especially Kara. But she never got to express how she really felt until now, and it felt _good_.

"Alex, I won't make you go."

Alex's eyes snapped up. "You... won't?"

Kara sighed, then walked toward Alex, grabbed her by the shoulders, and firmly kissed her forehead. Alex was shaking under her hands but she didn't pull away, which was a good sign. "I get it now. I'm sorry it took so long for me to understand. You have every right to say no to going, and I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm sorry."

Alex almost didn't believe her at first. That is, until Kara tugged her into a tight embrace and wouldn't let go. Alex slowly raised her arms and hugged her back, lightly a first, until the tears she was holding back came out and she couldn't help but hold onto the woman in front of her. "I'm sorry, Kara, I didn't want to hurt you it's just... Since you came to earth I felt like an outcast in my own house..."

Kara nuzzled her face into Alex's neck. "I never knew that. I was too busy focusing on _me _not belonging that I never noticed you felt the same. I guess we were more alike than we thought..."

A soft laugh escaped Alex's lips. "Yeah, I guess we were..."

"I'm going to make it up to you. You deserved to have your feelings validated a long time ago, but they weren't." Kara let her go and gently took her face in her hands. "I'm not going to make that mistake anymore. I'm gonna stay with you today."

"Kara, no, you should go and support mom, I'll be fi-"

"Al." Kara bumped their foreheads together for a brief moment. "I'm going to support _you. _We'll talk to Eliza later, but right now, this is about you. If you don't want to go, I'll stay home too."

Alex nodded slowly, still not sure about it. Despite her resistance to coming to the funeral, she really didn't want her mother to be alone.

"She won't be alone," Kara reminded as if she read her mind, "she'll have our friends, and when it's over, we'll bead able to tell her how you felt and are feeling, and she'll understand. I'll be by your side the whole time if you'd let me."

Alex finally sighed and nodded more firmly. "Okay, I'll let Kelly and J'onn know that you'll be staying here with me." Before she could text them, Kara took her hand and squeezed it. Alex tugged her closer and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "Thanks for giving a chance..."

Kara smiled and rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "Always."


	30. Leaving Home

**This story takes place right before Alex goes to university, so their ages are Alex, 18, and Kara, 16. I hope you enjoy!**

**xxx**

**Stories I'm already working on:**

**Kara almost dies (3x09)**

**Kalex from different points of view**

**Kara has flashbacks**

**Alex's new suit**

.**Kara saves Alex (5x16)**

xxx

It was official, Alex was a high school graduate. She would be leaving her home tomorrow to go to National City University, leaving her adoptive sister and mother back in Midvale. It was nerve-racking, yes; Alex was still young and inexperienced. But she was ready to move on from this place, there being too many bad memories here. There was someone though, who wasn't ready for her to go yet, and believe it or not, it wasn't Eliza.

xxx

"You're going to do so great, sweetie, I believe in you. But I'm going to miss you," Eliza told her oldest daughter earnestly, giving her a tight hug.

Alex hugged her mom back, but with some resistance. "Aw, come on, mom, I'm leaving tomorrow, not now. Besides, I'll come and visit you sometime."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier knowing that I'm old enough to have a daughter in college," Eliza answered with a small laugh before she let her go.

Alex smiled a little, then looked up at the stairwell. Kara had been up there for a long time.

"You should go check on her." Alex made eye contact and Eliza smiled sadly. "She feels like she's losing her family again. Go and make sure she's going to be okay."

Alex's heart tightened. She knew she couldn't just stay home for Kara's sake, but it also pained her to leave. "She's a fighter, but yeah, I'll go talk to her."

Eliza nodded with pride and lightly kissed Alex's cheek. "Definitely a fighter but so are you."

Alex nodded once before she made her way up the stairs. She had been described as a fighter several times in the last few years. She wished she didn't have to be a fighter all the time. Alex knocked lightly on the door to their shared room. "Kara? Are you alright? Can I come in?" The only answer she got was a sniffle, which made the tightness in her chest worsen. "I'm coming in," she warned a few seconds before she opened the door, finding the young Kryptonian on her bed with her legs pulled up to her chin.

Kara looked up at her with watery eyes, her jaw clenched tight to prevent any more tears from falling.

"Hey," Alex called out gently and she shut the door behind her, "why are you in here by yourself?"

"I'm practicing being alone," Kara replied, not meaning what she said but that didn't mean it hurt Alex any less.

"Mom's worried about you."

Kara wiped her nose on her sleeve and looked away, unable to look at the person who was about to leave her. "Just Eliza?"

Alex breathed out before she went and sat next to her sister. "Okay, maybe I am too. Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Al'..."

Well, at least she was honest. "Kar, I may be physically leaving, but you know I'll never leave _you. _It's you and me, kid."

Kara glanced up at her big sister and saw the genuineness in her eyes. She wanted to believe her. "Will you visit?"

Alex nodded and smiled softly. "I'll try my best to visit as much as I can. I might get totally swamped with homework though, so please don't be upset if I can't visit as much as you'd prefer."

"I'm going to miss you, Alex... You're one of my only friends..."

"Aw, come on, Kar." Alex leaned in and touched her nose to the side of her sister's head. "Please don't let me leaving prevent you from making new friends. More people need to have your light in their lives."

Kara instinctively reached for her hand and accidentally let out a small whimper. "P-people don't always like me... I'm too different... I _am _different..."

Alex rubbed her thumb over Kara's knuckles. "Hey, different isn't always a bad thing. You're going to find someone who'll really like you, you'll see."

Kara suddenly wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and pulled her into an embrace, one she was not intending on breaking it anytime soon. "But even you didn't want me at first..."

"Kar..." Alex sucked in a shaky breath and nuzzled into her hair. "I'm sorry... I didn't know what I had in you... but I do now, and I'm not going to let that go."

"I'm sorry..." Kara sniffled and tucked her head against Alex's shoulder. "I'm not trying to stop you from going, you _should _go, but I just feel like I did after I found out about Krypton..."

It looks like Eliza was right, this _was_ reminding Kara of the past. "Listen, I won't be light-years away, I'll just be in National City. I am not going to abandon you. Ever. I'm always going to protect you, even from another city. Don't worry, everything's going to be okay. Besides, I need you to take care of mom for me." Alex smiled a little and hugged her a bit tighter. "I don't know how she'll function without my help with the chores."

Kara giggled softly. "Yeah, I'll take care of her, she's always been good to me."

Alex suddenly got an idea on how to make this last night a little easier for them. "Hey, let's pretend for a second that we're kids again. Hold on." Alex let her go with a swift kiss to her temple and got up. "Change into your pajamas, I'll do the same, then we'll meet back here, okay?"

Kara nodded slowly. "Okaay, why?"

"Just trust me. It'll be okay, just a little something to get through the night, alright?" And with that, both girls got changed and Alex came back into the room. "Okay, get into your bed. And leave room for me."

Kara grinned and slid her glasses off. "I thought you said we were too old for cuddling?"

Alex smiled back. "I thought we were, but maybe I was wrong. Now come on."

Kara rolled her eyes and climbed into her bed, leaving room for Alex as she had asked.

Alex wasted no time and snuggled up behind her, draping the blanket over them both. "I'll be here when we wake up, I promise."

Kara relaxed back against her when Alex wrapped her arms around her middle. "Okay..."

Alex kissed her shoulder and closed her eyes. "You're going to be alright."

Kara lightly squeezed Alex's arm. "So are you."

And that position was almost exactly how Eliza found them in the morning. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at her daughters who were now young women. Sure, Kara still had a couple more years of high school left, but any day now she was going to surpass Alex in height. She was proud of them both and how far they had come since Kara had come to earth.

Alex suddenly made a noise and nuzzled into the nape of Kara's neck, sighed her happiness even in her sleep.

A tear finally escaped and it's way down Eliza's cheek. They had grown so much. They would go on to do great things together, she just knew it.


	31. The Walls Are Closing In

**Stories I'm already working on:**

**Alien Virus**

**Argument, then Kara gets hurt**

**Kara almost dies (3x09)**

**Kalex from different points of view**

**Alex's new suit**

**Kara saves Alex (5x16)**

xxx

Kara didn't know what was wrong with her. Everything had been working out so far, so why was this happening to her now? And _why_ did this have to happen during training?

xxx

"There will always be opponents bigger than you," Alex began, turning on the kryptonite emitters just enough so that Kara wouldn't be able to overpower by pure brute force. "When that happens, you have to keep your guard up, and believe it or not, it's actually better to hit first in that situation."

"Al, come on, I really don't want to fight you right now. Besides, you _aren't _a bigger target, we're almost the same size!" Kara argued, frustrated with always having to train instead of getting out there and doing good.

Alex raised her arms up in a defensive stance. "A slightly smaller target who is _still _a better fighter than you. I'm not comfortable letting anyone else training with you yet, so you'll just have to learn this with me." Alex dropped her arms for a moment and looked her in the eyes. "I just want you to be safe out there, Kara. I can't always protect you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kara matched her stance. "Anything else I should know?"

Alex smirked and lowered her shoulders. "I believe in learning on the job. Now come at me!" As then began sparring, using basic maneuvers at first, Alex starting to teach her a bit more. "When facing a big target, there are some go-to places to hit if you get stuck in hand to hand combat. Some of those places are the nose, throat, groin, and the kneecaps. But obviously-" Alex blocked a punch from Kara with her forearm. "- We're not trying to down an enemy today." They broke away from each other. "Just use what you've learned. But I'm not going to go easy on you."

Kara nodded once. She was already sweating. After a few moments of just breathing, she brought her hands back up and the fight was back on. She performed better than she had been, and Alex was proud. But then things went south. Kara accidentally left a hole and Alex was able to pin her easily. Kara struggled but Alex's thighs kept her locked in place. Then, it happened.

Darkness.

Kara pushed at her sister but wasn't able to land anything.

Explosion. Can't breathe.

Kara squirmed and Alex finally realized something was wrong. "Kara?"

Too tight. Empty. Nothing.

Kara groaned and continued to try and wiggle out of her grasp.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Alex asked, jumping off of her and kneeling beside her.

Kara's eyes squeezed shut and she raised her arms to protect her face from... something.

Let me out.

"Is this is tactic to beat me? This would only work on me, but you win, you win! Snap out of it!" Alex tucked her hand behind Kara's neck and attempted to hold her steady. "Hey, come back to me, it's okay."

Tears dripped down Kara's cheeks and she choked on sobs.

Help me!

Alex let her go, jumped up, and ran to turn off the kryptonite emitters. "Kara! I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

Kara gasped and sat up, shuddering like she had just woken up from a nightmare.

Alex rushed over and crouched down. "Hey, hey, I'm here."

Kara gulped before she looked her in the eyes. "What was that?"

xxx

"Her mind's a bit muddled," J'onn began as he tapped into Kara's head. "It's just her in there, nobody's messing with her mind. But there is an awful lot of fear and confusion," he told Alex, who was holding Kara's hand.

Kara's head was bowed and she was not speaking to give any sort of indication of what she had seen if anything.

"So no one's doing anything to her? Was it a panic attack?" Alex questioned, worried that this was her fault.

"Can't say for sure." J'onn broke off the telepathic connection. "But she's a little shaken up right now. You should take her home. Maybe She'll be able to tell you later when her mind is more clear."

Alex nodded, so J'onn got ready to leave the room.

"Take care of her. She's precious cargo, that one." J'onn smiled a little, then walked out.

Alex watched him leave, grateful that he at least told her there was no outside threat, then stepped into Kara's side and kissed the side of her head. "Do you wanna go home?"

Kara nodded a little, unable to hold back that stubborn tear that decided to make its way down her cheek.

"Okay," Alex whispered, wiping away the tear and kissing the same spot again. "I've got you, Kar."

Kara took Alex's hand and squeezed it, making sure to keep her powers in check. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt the person who was trying to keep her safe. "Please take me home..."

"I've got you," Alex repeated, returning the squeeze. "Let's go."

xxx

Kara was quiet the whole way home.

Alex glanced over. Kara's eyes looked glazed over as she stared straight ahead at nothing in particular. There were no emotions detectable. And Alex should know that because she had been trained to spot emotions in even the most strong-headed of people. But this? It was weird seeing her like this.

Alex shook her head. Now wasn't the time, she had to keep telling herself; now wasn't the time to make small talk and try to get Kara to tell her what she had seen. She did, however, reason that she probably didn't need to ask. Krypton. It had to be, right? Maybe not but she didn't know what else would've been bothering her. Alex sighed out loud. _'Just get her home, Alex. She needs you.'_

xxx

Alex unlocked Kara's front door and led her inside. "Do you need anything?" she asked, expecting to not get a response.

"I saw the phantom zone."

Alex's eyes snapped over. "What?"

"The phantom zone." Kara made eye contact. "Something happened, I-I felt so... I felt like I couldn't escape... like the walls were closing in..."

Alex swallowed and covered her mouth for a moment. Why did she push her so hard today? "But... That's never happened to you before. right?"

"No." Kara bowed her head and took in a deep breath. "I guess, maybe... maybe you..." She shook her head. "No, this isn't your fault... You probably think that this is your fault, but it's not, you didn't..." Kara bit her lip. "You didn't know..."

Alex stared at her at first, then stepped forward and opened her arms, waiting to see if she'd be okay with a hug. It looked like she needed one.

Kara hesitated. She said it wasn't Alex's fault, and she didn't blame her, but she _was _the reason she felt trapped. She looked into her sister's eyes.

Alex's expression softened. "I'm here, okay? You will never have to go back there again."

Kara stepped into her embrace and buried her face into Alex's collarbone. "There... There was just an endless abyss. I couldn't..."

"Shh, it's okay," Alex whispered, kissing her temple. "Calm down, you're okay."

"I couldn't remember much before but when... I felt so trapped..."

"Hey, it's..." Alex sighed and held her a little more securely. She just needed to be comforted so that's what she was going to do for her. Alex couldn't imagine what it must've been like to be stuck somewhere for 24 years, especially somewhere where time didn't exist. _And _having to be in a small pod? Yeah. it was no wonder this was happening. But why now?

Kara adjusted so that she could tuck her face into her sister's neck. "I'm sorry..."

"What?" Alex scoffed quietly and ran her fingers through Kara's hair. "Don't be sorry, weirdo. You didn't ask for this. Claustrophobia. I'm assuming you've heard that word, right?"

Kara rolled her eyes but still couldn't help but smile. "Yes, Alex, I know what claustrophobia is. I just didn't know I had it."

"Well, now we do." Alex pulled away and cupped her cheek. "I'll be sure to be more careful, okay? I definitely didn't mean to trigger that."

Kara leaned into her hand and gave her a fond look. "I know you didn't. It's okay. But next time-" Kara grinned a sideways grin. "I'll kick your butt."

Alex laughed and shook her head. "Look. Just let me know if you ever feel that way again, okay? I'll be sure to give you some space."

Kara nodded solemnly. "I will. But I'm serious about beating you next time."

Alex smirked. "Oh, you're on."

xxx

**So, I don't actually think J'onn would be able to read Kara's mind, but for the sake of this story, I let him. I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
